


New Perspective

by tomsinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Suicide, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsinstyles/pseuds/tomsinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emily's best friend gets pregnant she never imagines that she'll be the one raising the child. She especially doesn't think that Niall Horan will be helping her. Loosely based off the movie "Life as We Know It", godparents, Emily and Niall, are thrown together in a time of crisis to help raise their best friends' newborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Currently being edited and sorry about some of the weird spacing. Follow me on tumblr at tomsinstyles!

When she first told me I remember her smile. It was large and showed off her dimples. Her eyes sparkled with pride. “We’re pregnant.” She said. She made a point of saying ‘we’re’ instead of ‘I.’ that showed that she and Jake were in this together. I was ecstatic for her; being her best friend that was my job, but so was giving her a reality check.

“Annalise, you’re 19. We have our first day of University tomorrow. How is this going to work out?” Her eyes flashed and her smile faded off her face.

“Why can’t you be happy for me? I’m going to have a baby. I’ve always wanted one and now I finally get to have a child with the man of my dreams.” She countered an underlying edge in her voice.

“I am happy for you. It’s great that you are getting what you have always wanted but you both are young. You’re just starting out. I’m trying to look out for you.” Her smile returned at this.

“I know that. I’m sorry. It’s the hormones.” She joked. “But really Emily, we’re going to be okay.”

I always knew that something bad was going to happen. A sense of foreboding never once left my mind since the day she had told me.

Everything seemed fine though, great actually. We did the math and our classes would end in May which was also the month that she was due. It was going to be tough on her but Annalise was determined to finish her first year at University of London. She and Jake had rented a flat not far from the school. He had a part-time job and treated Annalise like a princess. Sometimes the pet names and cooing over each other and the baby was bit much for me to handle.

In her eighth month Annalise was put on bed rest and had to rely on me for her coursework. I would collect homework from her professors and record lectures in our shared classes. Everything was miraculously going perfectly for the two lovers. That’s why it came as such a devastating blow when the unimaginable happened.

It was May 13, the sky was clear and the air was sweet. Anna was due any day now. She and I had been doing pedicures in my small flat, having a girl’s day before the baby came. She was reaching for her bottle of water when a look of surprise and a cry of pain escaped her mouth. She clutched her large stomach and rocked to her feet.

“You’re having the baby.” I stated before jumping up frantically. “Sit down!” I instructed her ignoring the puddle on my kitchen floor. I called Jake who was at work while searching for my car keys.

“Jake, she’s having the baby!” I screamed at him. “We’re going to the hospital, meet us there. She loves you!” I added as an afterthought.

Anna and I rushed to the hospital; thankfully she only had one contraction in the car. Once she was safely hooked up to multiple machines and Jake had arrived I felt like I could breathe again. I stepped back and allowed the two lovers to have time alone. It was an extremely important time for them. Jake’s phone started to go off just as another contraction was winding down.

“I’ll take over.” I prodded him out of the way and grabbed my best friends’ hand. “Don’t worry hun. This baby will be coming soon.” I soothed her.

“Niall, dude, she’s having the baby. I’m about to become a dad. I wish you could be here man. No. I’ll see you next week yeah? The godfather will soon meet his godson. Okay I’ll send you pictures. Bye.” I heard Jake’s end of the conversation in the hallway. It must have been his best friend, Niall Horan. He was a famous bloke in One Direction. I was a fan but I had never personally met the guy but he was the last thing on my mind right now.

11 hours later and it was time for Ann to push. Jake held her hand the whole time and I was trying to give her encouragement. As soon as the baby was out we all breathed a sigh of relief. My sense of foreboding hadn’t left but I realized it was silly as she and the baby were both fine. I was terribly wrong I found out four hours later.

She had a hemorrhage; Postpartum Hemorrhage is the correct term. It killed her. My best friend is dead. She died 13 hours ago. I’m still in shock and the wracking sobs of Jake are the sound that haunts me now in this waiting room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being edited!

I pushed open the door already accustomed to the sight I would see. It’s been a week since Cale’s birth and Ann’s death. The shock has worn off and I spend my nights in tears. The days I spend at Jake and Cale’s flat taking care of them both and trying to sort through her stuff. It’s hard to walk into a flat that was once her home. To see Jake an absolute wreck, vacantly staring at his week old son, it kills me. I have to be strong for them though. Jake will eventually have to move on for the good of his son. It’s sad that we are the only people affected by her death. Annalise’s parents died in a car crash when she was 18 and finishing up high school. With Jake and I’s help, we helped her through that rough time although it still hurt her.

As I walked into the flat today though there was something different. Or I guess someone different. Instead of seeing Jake sitting on the couch holding baby Cale and surrounded by last night’s bottles there was a different boy doing it. This new guy was staring intently at Cale who was dozing in his arms.

“Where’s Jake?” I asked quietly and shut the door behind me. The blond boys head snapped up and I instantly recognized him as Niall, Jake’s best friend. Most girls would have screamed or asked for a photo but after this last week I didn’t give a rat’s ass how famous this guy was.

“He’s asleep. I made him take a nap. Who are you?” He said in a thick Irish accent. 

“I’m Emily. I was Ann’s best friend.” I choked back the tears that wanted to surface. That was the first time I had to say that to anyone. The boy’s face instantly became even softer if that’s possible.

“I’m so sorry about Ann. But I want to thank you, for helping Jake. He’s an absolute mess right now and you must be the one that’s taking care of him and Cale right now.” His face showed sympathy and gratitude. I nodded in response and moved from my spot at the doorway. I grabbed the dirty bottles on the coffee table and put them in the sink. I was about to start washing them when a hand stopped my own. I turned and saw Niall standing behind me with a still sleeping Cale cradled against his chest.

“I’ll do it.” He said. “You look exhausted too.” I readily complied and accepted Cale then collapsed into a kitchen chair. “I’m Niall by the way.” He introduced himself as he scrubbed the bottles. I admired Cale’s tiny curled fists and answered.

“I know.” I openly told him. He smirked bemused.

“Oh so you know of the band?” I nodded. “So you’re a fan I presume.” Again I nodded. “Then why aren’t you screaming or asking for a picture? Not to sound conceited but that’s usually what happens.” A puzzled expression took over his face.

“After this week through hell and back it doesn’t seem that important to me that you’re famous.” I honestly answered him. Before we could continue our quiet conversation a messy looking Jake stumbled into the kitchen.

“How are you?” I asked him.

“Fine.” He answered although I could tell it was a lie.

“Mate how about you sit down and I’ll make you some tea yeah?” Niall prompted him. Jake sat down across from me and stared at his son.

“Want to hold him?” I offered him but he shook his head no in response. I was a bit put off by his response. What parent wouldn’t want to hold his or her newborn child? Especially when they were as adorable as Cale was. I snuggled the infant back into my chest and sat in silence as Niall finished washing the bottles and Jake stared at his tea.

“Drink it mate.” Niall said sitting down next to him.

“I’m just not thirsty okay?” Jake snapped at the blond boy. It was extremely unlike Jake to be rude to anybody and to lie about his feelings but losing your girlfriend of 3 and a half years does this to you I guess. “Can you guys just leave maybe? Come back tomorrow alright? I need to be alone.” I shared a look with Niall who looked as confused as I did. “And take Cale with you.” He added. That was the last straw.

“Jake what the hell is going on? You already lied to us about being ‘fine’ and now you’re asking us to leave and take your son with us? I know this is hard and it hurts but you are not the only one in pain.” I stopped myself before I could go any farther. We were both in a fragile state. Jake looked at me with his brown eyes shining with tears.   

“I just need to be completely alone for a while; to heal myself, for no one else to rely on me while I compose myself.” I nodded my head in response and conceded to his wishes. After gathering some things Cale would need for a night with me I left the flat with Niall.

“What do we do now?” He asked me. We were standing in the parking lot of the housing complex with Cale in his carrier on the ground between us.

“We say our goodbyes and I take Cale with me back to my flat and we both check on Jake tomorrow.” I said and turned to open my car door.

“Hold on.” Niall grabbed my arm to stop me. “Who says you get to take Cale with you? He never specified who got to take him for the night.”

“I’m his godmother so it’s obviously me who gets to take him. Plus he’s known me longer.”

“Well I’m his godfather so you’re argument is invalid. And he’s a week old I highly doubt he can recognize you. I’m taking him.”

“If you weren’t aware you are a highly known pop star. Do you even have a flat here or are you just staying in a hotel room? I don’t want pictures of Cale in a magazine. I’m sure your management wouldn’t like seeing you with a newborn either, especially after a seven month long tour. The rumor mill would love that. So if you’ll please let go of me I’m taking Cale to my place. We’ll meet you here tomorrow at about nine.”

I buckled Cale’s carrier into my car and prayed that he wouldn’t wake up until I was home. We left the parking lot with a shocked Niall staring after us.


	3. Chapter 3

4:07am the clock read. I groaned and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. After finally getting Cale to sleep around midnight, he was up again. I walked over to his spare crib in my room and picked up the wailing infant. I sniffed his diaper and groaned again. I absolutely detest diapers. Even when I had to babysit, diapers were my downfall.

After cleaning up Cale and settling him back down, I fell back into a light and fitful sleep. The dreams I had all centered on Ann, the good and the bad memories of her. That’s how it has been for the past week. It tears me up inside for her to be gone. She’s been my best friend since we were ten-year-old girls. We have been through so much together. Our first periods, our first love and heartbreak, middle and high school; it’s all over now.

Cale woke up once more last night but he was quickly back to sleep. At 8:30 I wrestled him into a blue jumper and buckled him into his carrier.

“Time to go see daddy!” I cooed at him. He blinked at me in response. I loaded him into the car, rejected by the baby. We made the short drive to Jake’s in relative silence, punctuated by a gurgle every now and then. Upon arriving, I found the flat door locked which was strange during the day. I fished under the mat for the spare key and unlocked the door. I squeezed Cale’s carrier through the frame and surveyed the living room. Jake was nowhere in sight. I placed Cale’s carrier on the floor of the living room and proceeded to the kitchen empty handed. No Jake. I did this for every room of the flat until I reached his and Ann’s room. I hadn’t been inside since before Cale was born. I shakily turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Jake was lying on the bed with his eyes close. I walked to him and called his name. No response. I shook his shoulder and continued to call his name. He wasn’t responding to anything. The worst-case scenarios started to run through my head. I got a grip on myself before one could really come into focus. I put my fingers under his nose as I learned in CPR training. No puffs of air met my hands. My eyes started to fill with tears as my brain was screaming out. My hands found their way to his wrist, which I realized, was limp and cold. There was no pulse. Jake was dead. Ann was dead. Cale didn’t have any parents left. I sunk to the ground sobbing. I was sobbing for Ann and Jake and for Cale. The now orphaned infant.

“What’s going on?” An Irish voice asked laced with worry. My head snapped up and I saw Niall standing in the doorway with Cale against his chest. I shook my head at him and choked out three words that brought him to his knees.

“Jake, he’s d-dead.” I sputtered. Niall’s legs went weak and he grabbed the doorframe for support. He eased his body down to the ground and held Cale close to his chest. I could see the tears on his face but his sobs were soundless, the worst kind. The whole situation was unbelievable. After five minutes of our crying, he composed himself enough to call an ambulance. He then came over to me and extended a trembling hand. I clasped my hand around his and he hauled me to my feet. As he did this, something caught my eye. An empty pill bottle had rolled slightly under the bed. I reached out a hand for it but Niall swatted my arm away.

“They might need it for evidence.” He stated in a raw voice. I nodded in agreement and we went into the living room to sit on the couch. I took baby Cale out of Niall’s arms and cuddled him close. Niall was holding his head in his hands and was running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. A knock on the door broke us out of our reverie. I opened it up and met with three paramedics. I pointed towards the bedroom and let them do their job. When they walked back out fifteen minutes later with Jake in a body bag on a gurney Niall lost it. He walked out of the apartment sobbing into his hands.

“We found an empty pill bottle.” A woman said to me holding up a bag with the bottle. “There was no sign of a struggle and it seems as if suicide was the cause of death.” I nodded and started to cry again. “The doctor will have some questions at the hospital so if you could please meet us down there Mrs.…” She trailed off mid-sentence wanting me to fill in my name.

“Oh I’m not married, it’s Miss Grey. Emily Grey. Yeah we’ll meet you down there. Thank you.” I said slightly bewildered. I guess if you see two people together holding an infant it would look slightly like a family. I now understand the saying ‘ignorance is bliss’. The ambulance left with the still body of Jake and I sat about tucking Cale into his carrier.

“I’m so sorry little guy.” I whispered to him. As if sensing something was very wrong, he started to cry. The wails he was emitting tore right through me and I started to cry again too. I held onto his small hand and we both cried together. I was enveloped in a hug and buried my face into a hard chest.

“We have to go.” Niall’s voice said in my ear. I nodded and loosened my grip on the back of his t-shirt. We pulled apart and I picked up Cale’s carrier.

“Thank you.” I said. He nodded in response and we headed outside and to the hospital.

 


	4. Chapter 4

We had to wait for an hour. An autopsy had to be done and paper work had to be filled out. Niall did the paper work while I entertained Cale. A nurse found us after the autopsy and led us to an office, not an office with a checkup table but a legit office with a desk and computer. There were two chairs facing the desk and a friendly looking doctor on the opposite side.

“Hi I’m Dr. Young, please have a seat.” His tone was kindly but his face was grim.

“I’m Emily.” I introduced myself and shook his hand.

“I’m Niall.” He did the same. “And this is Cale.” He unbuckled Cale from his restraints and cradled him.

“So it seems as if your friend, Jake Wheeler, overdosed on Oxycodone. Paramedics say there was no sign of struggle but there also wasn’t a suicide note. What I want to know is if Jake had a motive to kill himself? Was he going through a rough patch?”

I paused and then sucked in a deep breath. I would have to tell someone the story at some point, it might as well be now. Bracing myself for the grief that was sure to hit me I started the story. “H-his girlfriend, my best friend, she died after giving birth to Cale. This is Jake’s son. His mother had Postpartum Hemorrhage after labor. And ever since then I’ve had to go to his apartment everyday just to take care of him and Cale.” The doctor noticeably winced when I told him this and sympathy coated his features. My eyes welled with tears recounting the story. I looked towards Niall hoping he’d take over.

“I’m Jake’s best friend and yesterday I showed up after about a year. I’ve been on tour and haven’t got see him. He was definitely depressed and I immediately sent him to bed.  When he woke up, he wouldn’t drink his tea and then asked both of us to leave and to take Cale with us. He instructed us to come back today. His behavior was so weird but he’d had a week of hell and I tried to understand what he was going through.  So yeah he definitely went through a rough patch and I think he really did…kill himself.” I could see tears in Niall’s eyes as well.

“Oh my, this situation is worse than expected. Yes, suicide is definitely the case here. But Cale is now an orphan. Does he have any relatives that could take him in? And I have a couple of therapists that I recommend for grief counseling and such just in case you two need it.”

“Um I know Annalise’s parents are dead and they were the only family she had left.” I answered.

“Yeah Jake’s parents kicked him out when he was fifteen. So my family took him in but my parents are both getting older and some health issues are cropping up. I don’t know if they can take care of Cale along with themselves.” Niall said. I turned to him.

“Cale is not going to an orphanage.” I stated.

“I never said anything about an orphanage! And of course he isn’t do you really think I’d let that happen?” I was about to open my mouth to reply but the doctor stopped our oncoming argument.

“I’m just a doctor and I have no authority over where Cale goes but I suggest you get in touch with Jake and Annalise’s lawyer. They will know what to do in this situation.” We both nodded at the doctor. He was about to continue when Cale started to make whining noises.

“He’s hungry.” I told Niall. “Give him to me.” I held out my hands.

“I’ll feed him.” The stubborn ass said.

“Fine, but you’re making the bottle too then.” We shook the doctors’ hand one last time and rushed home before Cale’s whimpers could turn into full-blown cries.

I was searching through the pile of papers on Jake and Ann’s counter looking for anything that mentioned a law firm. I couldn’t find anything and turned around to ask Niall. The sight that greeted me though made me catch my breath; Niall was cradling Cale with one arm and holding a bottle up to the baby’s’ mouth with the other. His gaze was focused on the infant and adoration was visible on his face. I always knew that Niall was attractive but because of the recent events, I hadn’t really stopped and appreciated it until now. His blonde hair was a perfect mess although I knew he’d been running his hands through it all day. His big blue eyes were trained on the baby. His skin was tan from the various tour locations and his pink lips formed into a small smile. Not only are there his features but there is just something about a man with a baby that is undeniably attractive. I snapped out of my thoughts when he looked up and his gaze caught mine.

“You’re staring.” He said.

“I know.” I was never a girl who was afraid to admit that she found a guy attractive. I don’t sleep around though. I’m a virgin and have only kissed three guys. At nineteen years old, that’s a small list but I have dignity and respect for myself. I guess I was just able to stare down any guy unabashedly because I knew that I wasn’t bad looking. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not conceited I just have self-confidence. My hair is long, dark brown and naturally curly. I have blue eyes framed with long lashes and pink, full lips. I’m only 5’3” but I like to stay in shape so I have a decent figure. There are also things I don’t like about myself but I’ve learned to embrace them. I’ve often been described as looking “exotic”, I used to hate that but now I’ve learned that it makes me stand out which is okay. Women empowerment and all that jazz, it makes you feel good.

“Where do you think the lawyer information might be?” I asked Niall after our short stare down.

“Have you checked their laptop?” He asked. I ran to the living room and returned to the kitchen table a few seconds later with Jake’s laptop in my hands.

“What’s the password?” I asked Niall.

“Um try IrishLad321.”

“What kind of password is that?” I looked at him skeptically.

“Just try it. It was what he always used growing up.” I typed it in to the computer and it worked. I gave Niall thumbs up.

“Thanks for being useful.” I told him. He just chuckled good-naturedly. I opened up a new browser and logged into Jake’s email using the same password. I felt bad that I was about to go through all of his private information but under the circumstances it was okay. I scanned my eyes across the page and found a folder marked “Legal Stuff”. I clicked on it and found emails from a law firm. I searched the subject lines until I saw a recent one from last week that had the word ‘Will’. I opened it up and saw that it was a message to a lawyer called Scott Marcus about an appointment to finish Jake’s Last Will and Testament. The appointment had been scheduled for yesterday.

“Oh my god Niall.” I exclaimed.

“What did you find?” He asked. Cale had finished his bottle and was now about to nod off.

“Yesterday when Jake kicked us out, he was going to an appointment with a lawyer named Scott Marcus. They were finalizing his will.”

“Okay it’s all starting to make sense now. We need an appointment with this guy. I’ll look him up in the phone book and call him.” I nodded at this idea and took Cale from him. I stood up and took the infant to his nursery. The rooms’ walls were a light green color with a black crib and matching rocking chair. A nightlight was next to the dresser and was in the shape of an elephant. I turned it on so the room wasn’t completely dark. After leaving the nursery, I found Niall sitting on the couch. I took a seat next to him and waited for him to finish his conversation on the phone.

After hanging up he turned to me. “So we have an appointment with Scott at noon tomorrow.” 

“It’s crazy isn’t it?” I asked Niall.

“What is?”

“Everything. Eight days ago, my best friend was giving birth to a baby and now she and her boyfriend are both dead. And here I am going to an appointment in a lawyer’s office with my best friends’ baby and a world famous pop star who I’ve only known for a day.” Niall grabbed my hand in an effort to comfort me.

“You know what would really put the icing on the cake?” He said to me in a joking manner.

“What?”

“If they made us the guardians.” Niall joked and for the first time in eight days, I smiled a genuine smile and laughed a genuine laugh.

“As if.” I smiled at him again.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the wails of Cale not unlike the previous night. Only this time I was on a couch and not in my own flat. I sat up and saw Niall in an armchair across from me. I assume we must have fallen asleep here last night. He was stirring also woken up from Cale’s cries. His eyes peeled open and his blue eyes met mine.

“I’ve got him.” I said. “Go back to sleep.”       

“What time is it?” He asked in a sleep-filled voice. I checked the clock on my phone.

“It’s three in the morning.” I walked into the nursery and scooped up the screaming baby. It had been about three hours since his last feeding; luckily, Niall and I hadn’t been asleep before that one.

“Is somebody hungry?” I baby talked him. His cries continued only slightly subdued. I walked him into the kitchen and made him a bottle. I held it against Cale’s lips and let him suckle it. Footsteps alerted me of Niall’s presence.

“I’ve been wondering, shouldn’t he be breastfeeding?” Niall asked in all serious.

“No. I didn’t have him so the only way I could breastfeed is if I take certain pills and hormones but I’d rather not do that.” Niall nodded as if that was an acceptable answer.

“So listen, you know how I’m in One Direction and stuff.” I nodded. “Well I haven’t seen the lads since yesterday and I found out we have a meeting with our management tomorrow at two. And I was thinking that after we met with Scott we could grab lunch and then I’d go to the meeting and you and Cale could meet the lads. No matter where Cale goes I still want to be able to see him and my mates should meet him too, they love children.”

“Um yeah that sounds like it could work.” I told him. I wasn’t opposed to having lunch with Niall and getting to know him better but I was apprehensive about meeting the other boys, not to mention my worries about the meeting with Scott.

We got Cale to bed and only had to wake up with him twice more that night. By 10 the next morning, we were all up on our own accord.

“Niall,” I started at breakfast that morning. We were munching on Pop-tarts that we had found in the cabinet.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I need to go home and shower and get a change of clothes. Can you stay here and keep an eye on Cale or you can come with me, it doesn’t matter.”

“Can we come with you and then swing by my place so I can do the same? It just doesn’t feel right using their stuff.”

“I know what you mean. It’s weird enough eating their food.”

 We finished off our breakfast and I dressed Cale for the day while Niall scrambled to pack a bag for him just in case he needed a change of clothes. I took Cale in my old junky car while Niall followed in his sleek new model of some fancy car. I’m not a car person. We arrived at my apartment and I got out my key.

“I know you’re rich and stuff so don’t make fun of it. This all a university student can afford.” I warned him. He held up his hands in innocence.

“I was in your shoes once. I know.” I swung the door open to reveal my small flat. It had one bedroom and one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. “It’s cozy.” He said once he’d taken a seat on the tan sofa in my living room with Cale laid out on his lap. I scowled at him.

“Just stay here. I’ll be done in a minute.” I rushed into my bathroom and took a relatively quick shower. I then changed into a pair of jean shorts and a teal t-shirt. I braided my hair to the side and went back out into the living room. Niall was on the floor with Cale trying to get him to crawl.

“He’s nine days old. It’ll be awhile till he crawls.” Niall smiled up at me.

“I know but I have a feeling that this one will be a fast learner.” I shook my head at the two of them.

“Come on it’s already 11.” Again, we piled into our respective cars only this time Niall had Cale. I followed his car into a rather wealthy looking neighborhood. We stopped at a flat that was huge. Niall led me through the front door and my jaw hit the floor. The place was massive! He led me through a labyrinth of hallways before he directed me towards a lounge area. Cale and I sat on the couch while Niall took a “man-shower”. This means that he got in, then got out five minutes later and was ready to go in another five. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and of course a snapback. Back through the maze we went but this time, we all settled into his car.

“It’ll be easier to get through security at the company with just my car.” He had explained.

Using his GPS system, we managed to find our way to Scott Marcus’s office. It was in a business district of downtown London and luckily didn’t seem extremely busy.

“We’re Scott Marcus’s 12 o’clock.”  Niall told the receptionist. She was a woman who was at least in her thirties yet she still pushed out her chest and tried to flirt with him. Not only was she old but to many people it seemed that the three of us were a family although that’s not the case at all.

“He’ll be right with you. But if you need anything, just let me know.” The receptionist told him and subtly winked. He gave her tight smile and we awkwardly left to sit in the waiting room.

“Is it bad that I’m nervous?” I asked Niall. He shook his head.

“Nope, because I am too.”

“I just don’t want anything bad to happen to Cale you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.” He answered before being called back. We were led down a short hallway and into a rather large office. There were floor to ceiling windows that gave off a great view of London. Multiple plaques and certificates lined the beige walls. The man behind the desk was tall and thin with a few graying hairs. He wore glasses and seemed to have an easy smile.

“Hi, I’m Scott Marcus.” He introduced himself shaking our hands. Just like at the hospital we introduced ourselves and told the same story. And again, I cried. Niall reached over and patted my knee, which I was grateful for.

“This is a rather unusual case but I can assure you nothing bad is going to happen to Cale. Quite the contrary actually for you see Jake Wheeler did in fact make a will.” Scott pulled out a packet of papers from a folder on his desk. “And in his will he stated ‘If I become deceased then the care of my son, Cale Michael Wheeler, will be put into the hands of his godparents Emily Marie Grey and Niall James Horan. They will become his new legal guardians until he comes of age.’ Do you both understand what that means?” Scott asked us.

 My head was reeling. Did he just say that I was to become Cale’s new mother? And Niall his new dad? This is insane there must be a mistake. We’re nineteen for goodness sakes; we can’t take care of a kid.

“Did you just say that we become his parents?” Niall asked sounding incredulous.

“Yep.” Scott answered. “It’s on an official will signed by Jake.”

“But we never agreed to this.” I found my voice again.

“Technically by becoming godparents you did agree to it. So congratulations on your first child. I assume you two already live together. Just think of this as speeding the process up.” He grinned at us and began to collect his papers in a folder.

“Wait. What are you talking about already living together?” Niall asked.

“Well aren’t you two a couple? You’ve been given custody over a child and you look like you could be together.”

“We are not together.” I answered. “I met him for the first time ever two days ago.”

“Oh.” Scott looked taken aback. “Well I’m sorry to say but unless you guys want to give Cale up for adoption you will have to take custody of him and I really do recommend sharing a flat so that he will grow up in a stable environment. Then maybe when he gets older you can explain the situation to him and share custody. Almost like a divorced couple.”

“Do we really get no say in this?” I asked. My whole life was about to become about a child who wasn’t even my own flesh and blood. And as if that wasn’t enough, I’d have to raise this child with an international pop star.

“Unless you guys would consider adoption but I highly doubt it. If you have, any legal concerns come see me. I’ll be in touch with a court date for you.” With that, the meeting was over and we had just become parents.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After the meeting I don’t think we said a single word to each other. We just got into Niall’s car and he drove us to a restaurant. We were sitting in a booth across from each other with Cale on my lap.

“What the hell are we going to do about this?” I finally sighed placing my head in my hand.

“We can’t do anything about it.” Niall quietly said. He seemed to be saying this more to himself as if trying to process the words.

“You can’t do this.” I told him. He looked up at me puzzled. “You’re young and famous and I’m sure you’ve probably got some girlfriend. Your career is just starting and to be burdened by a baby, I can’t ask you to do that. I’ll take Cale and raise him. You can still visit but focus on your career; it’s in your best interest.” I told him this in all seriousness. I honestly didn’t think that I worldwide pop star would want anything to do with raising a child. It’s not very often that you even see a normal nineteen year old guy settling down and taking responsibility of a child.

“Are you screwing with me right now?” Niall gaped at me. “You want me to leave and basically forget about Cale? He’s my son now! Do you really think I don’t want to be a part of his life, just because I’m young and famous? You’re young too and come August you’ll have school and I’m sure your some type of athlete judging by your body. I’m not the only one that will have to work at this and make sacrifices. And no I don’t have a girlfriend and even if I did that wouldn’t change how I feel about Cale. I’m not leaving him. We’re all he’s got now and we’re sticking together. Now eat your damn sandwich and stop spouting ridiculousness!” He started gasping for air as he finished his long winded rant.

His speech surprised me for three reasons. First, I couldn’t actually believe that this boy really wanted to be a part of Cale’s life. I knew he loved him but he’s also going to have to put up with me too. And juggling a son and his career is going to be ridiculously tough yet he wants to do it. And secondly, he doesn’t have a girlfriend. He’s famous and attractive, it only seemed right that he’d have a girlfriend but that’ll make it easier to incorporate Cale into our lives. Thirdly he mentioned my body. I honestly don’ t know if he was impressed or disgusted by my apparent muscle but the thought of him noticing my body still oddly pleased me.

 I picked up my chicken sandwich and made a show of eating which caused Niall to laugh breaking the tension that had settled over us. Of course, he’d already finished his two meals and was feeding Cale his bottle. After I had eaten my sandwich we got back into Niall’s car to go to his meeting, any stress that had momentarily left my body was back, in full force.

This meeting was actually kind of nerve wracking. I was about to meet the entire band but not as Niall’s friend. No, as Niall’s adopted son’s mom this is a rather confusing title and one that I’m getting used to.

“You’re nervous.” He stated as we pulled up to the security checkpoint.

“No I’m not.” I lied.   

“You’re lying. Why are you nervous?”

“I’m nervous because I’m about to meet not one pop star but four. And I’m meeting them as your adopted son’s mother. This doesn’t even make sense. It shouldn’t be happening. You shouldn’t be so calm about this. You’re not freaking out and you’re about to become a dad. It’s insane. This whole scenario is absolutely insane!” Niall had parked the car by this time and turned to face me.

“You don’t think I’m freaking out? I’m scared as fuck. I have realized I’m about to become a dad and I don’t know anything about being a parent! For 18 years, we are going to be parenting Cale but you know what else scares me? I’m parenting him with a girl I’ve known for two days. How in the hell is this going to work out? We have to move in together and live together. I mean it’s basically inevitable that at some point we’re going to develop feelings for each other. So yeah I’m freaking out, I have a kid. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m scared too? I was trying to keep up some semblance of normal but none of this is fucking normal!” As soon as he said this I felt bad. I’d basically forced him to tell him all of his emotions and how he was feeling but the part that floored me was about us having feelings for each other.

“I’m sorry Niall but we really got to stop with the speeches, I don’t want to make them a habit.” I joked and he cracked a smile. “But what the hell are you talking about having feelings for each other?” It’s actually kind of sad that this is the information that stuck out to me the most.

“Don’t you realize that when people live together for an excessive amount of time they can start to like each other? I mean I find you attractive already and if I have to live with you that attraction can turn into feelings. So let’s say we both develop feelings for each other but things don’t work out, that would put a strain on our relationship with Cale too. It would be just like a divorced family and I don’t want Cale to grow up with two adults fighting and bickering all of the time.” Niall rambled on.

“Again with the speeches!” I cried. “But I understand where you’re going with this so let’s make a promise that we won’t fall for each other. Okay?” I stuck out my pinkie for a pinkie promise. Niall chuckled and linked his finger with mine. I just wanted what was best for Cale and if that means no feelings for Niall in the future, I was willing to do it.

“Friends forever.” Niall chimed. “Now let’s go!” We climbed out of the car and he unbuckled Cale’s carrier and grasped it in his hand. He led me out of the parking lot and into a large building.

“Niall there you are, we were beginning to worry!” A stout man in a suit said. “Simon is this way and…are you carrying a baby?” He paused.

“Uh yeah. Let’s get the meeting over first and then we’ll all talk about that okay?” The little man nodded and looked to me.

“Who’s this?” This man is definitely blunt whoever he is.

“This is my friend Emily; she’s going to wait in the lounge room. Show her there please.” Niall handed me Cale’s carrier and waved. He then scurried off down the hallway and around a corner.

“The lounge room is right this way Emily. My name is Drew; I’m one of the assistants around here.” He led me to a room that had multiple couches and chairs, a mini kitchen and a TV. “You can watch television until Niall is done.” Drew left after he said this obviously having other things to attend to. I sank onto the sofa and pulled Cale onto my lap. I turned the TV onto a mindless romantic comedy. I mostly focused my attention on the baby though, it was fun to see if I could get any reaction from him when I made silly faces, so far none.

Half an hour later Drew came back into the room, I was in the process of pretending to be a fish but thankfully, the assistant ignored this.

“Niall has asked me to bring you to him. He’s in the conference room.” I stood up and grabbed Cale against my chest and his empty carrier in the other hand.

“Is he alone?” I asked.

“I’m not for sure Emily; Simon contacted me on his behalf and asked for you. Here we are.” He opened a door and ushered me through before I was able to process what was happening. Six pairs of eyes were staring at me. I instantly recognized the band. Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam were on one side of the conference table and Simon Cowell was at the head facing the door I had just entered. Drew left and shut the door behind me. My heart was pounding and I could feel the color drain from my face. Niall stood up and walked towards me. He grabbed Cale’s carrier and placed it off to the side. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and faced the other men who were still silently staring.

“Guys, this is Emily and Cale. Cale is my adopted son and Emily is his adopted mother.” The reactions were priceless.

“What's going on?” Zayn exclaimed utterly confused.

“Niall’s got a baby!” Harry and Louis high-fived. Liam and Simon both just pinched the bridge of their noses.

“Niall, sit down.” Simon said, his eyes flashed from Niall, to me, to baby Cale and back to Niall. Niall did as he said and pulled me to the unoccupied side of the table. I gulped and stared down at the shiny tabletop. “Explain. Now.” Simon commanded.

“Well Cale’s real mom died after giving birth to him and his dad, my best mate Jake. He committed suicide two days ago.” Niall’s voice hitched when he said this. I grabbed the hand that was tapping against his leg. He looked at me and smiled, conveying silent appreciation. “In Jake’s will we found out that the godparents, which is both of us, are given custody of Cale and if we refuse custody then he’s going to be put up for adoption. That’s something neither of us want to see happen.” Niall finished explaining the short version of the tragic story.

“Niall, I’m terribly sorry about your friend and I know it’s hard but your 19. The band is just getting big you can’t-“Niall cut him off.

“I know. Emily said the same things an hour ago but I don’t care. I want to raise Cale. He already means so much to me and he has no one left but Emily and I.” The tension in the room was thick as we waited for Simon’s final blow.

“Alright.” Simon conceded.

“Alright?” Niall said astounded.

“Yeah. You want to be a dad, go ahead. It’s not going to be easy but what’s done is done and at least what you are doing is admirable and she’s not a random fan that you knocked up.”

I had to admit that I was shocked at Simon’s decision. He did make a fair point though.

 

“Okay boys; go home, you’ve stressed me out enough for one day. I’ll have Drew email you the schedule for the next month or so.” Niall stood up to go and pulled me with him. We left the conference room behind the other boys but as soon as we were in the hallway we were bombarded with questions.

 

“SHUT UP!” Niall yelled. The boys instantly fell silent. Cale was starting to fuss in my arms, bothered by the noise. Niall noticed and took him from me. “I’m sorry little guy. I know they’re annoying but guess what. They’re your new uncles!” I smiled at his display of affection and was taken aback when I saw that all the other guys were beaming too. “Okay guys, meet me at my flat and then you can ask questions. I just want to get home first.” The other boys nodded in agreement and then Niall and I were heading to his car, to start our new lives as parents…and university students…and pop stars.


	7. Chapter 7

We were the first to arrive at Niall’s flat. I hadn’t said a word the whole ride and Niall seemed to get that I didn’t want to talk. At the flat, I took a seat on the leather couch while Niall changed Cale’s diaper. He came back into the living room, sat next to me, and placed Cale between us.

“So, tomorrow we should probably start packing up your flat.” Niall said breaking the silence.

“What?” I said staring at him.

“Well since we have to move in together probably the sooner the better right?”

“Oh yeah, it’s just really shocking I guess. But don’t you think we should move Cale in first. He’s our number one priority.”

“Yeah you’re right, we’ll do that tomorrow instead. You’re going to be okay here, you know that right?” He asked in concern. I nodded and smiled at the Irish boy. It was sweet that he assured me, almost as if he could see my concern. I had never lived with another guy who wasn’t my family before. Although romantic issues are the least of my worries, I’m still becoming a mother; a nineteen-year-old mother, moving into a famous pop stars’ house. I feel like I have to repeat this to myself time and time again but this just isn’t normal. No one has this scenario on their bucket list.

“Where’s the little Cale at?” Louis demanded bursting through the front door and interrupting my borderline frantic thoughts.

“Don’t scare the poor kid you git.” Harry scolded from behind him. Louis spotted the baby and instantly scooped him into his arms.

“You are so cute!” He gushed to the unresponsive baby. All he could do was stare.

“Hi I’m Harry and that’s Louis.” Harry introduced himself. He held out a hand for me to shake.

“I’m Emily.” I said shaking his hand. Next Liam and Zayn came tromping through the door and we went through similar greetings. After everyone had settled into the room, Niall started talking.

“Okay boys you each get to ask questions but we’re going around the room starting with Louis.” Louis who was sitting on the ground still holding Cale instantly straightened up.

“So Niall and Emily, is Cale really your love child and everything else a lie?” I wanted to laugh because the idea was so ludicrous. I wanted to say yes, it is a lie. I wanted what Louis said to be true because then at least my friends would still be alive. I started to tear up and both Louis and Niall noticed. Niall pulled me into his side and Louis started profusely apologizing.

“No Louis, I’m sorry. I just wish that what you said were true. I wish it was all a lie because then my friends wouldn’t be dead. Don’t apologize you didn’t do anything wrong.” I managed to get my emotions somewhat under control. Niall’s soothing stroke on my shoulder definitely helped.

“So what you’re saying is, you wish you and Niall had a love child.” Harry said trying to lighten the mood and it worked. I couldn’t help but laugh and I could feel Niall shaking with laughter beside me. After my emotional outburst, the rest of the night was smooth sailing. I became more comfortable around all of the guys and so did baby Cale. Most of the questions were a bit silly but eventually we managed to piece the whole story together for the guys. Their reactions were a mixture of sympathy and astonishment about the way things played out.

 Once everyone had left and Cale was asleep in a makeshift crib Niall stood to go to bed.

“Um should I just leave and come back tomorrow?” I offered and stood up too.

“No.” Niall said. “Stay here, just get accustomed to it. I’ll show you the guest room which is now technically your room.” He led me to a room that was across the hall from his own and next to Cale’s. I was hoping he would come up with a map or something. The size of the house was incredible and I was probably going to have a hard time finding my way back to the front door tomorrow.

“Night.” Niall said and pressed a swift kiss to the top of my head after he had dropped me off at the room. My new room. I tested the sound of that in my head. It almost sounded as preposterous as Niall Horans' adopted sons mother. Not only was that a mouthful but some would say that the idea was far-fetched, unless of course the idea was reality.

I walked into my new room and gasped. It was huge. I had a giant king size bed with a large purple comforter. The room had a balcony, a walk in closet and a personal bathroom. Although there was nothing in the closet, there were hotel-like washes in the bathrooms for the guests I presumed. I quickly showered then climbed into bed spent after a long day. I didn’t wake up until two hours later. Cale’s wails were loud enough to hear in my room. I rolled out of bed and opened my door at the exact same time as Niall.

“I’ve got him.” I said to Niall.

“No it’s okay.” Niall proceeded to Cale’s room. I bit my lip feeling like a burden and followed to lean against the nursery doorframe.

“I’ll get him next time then.” I assured Niall as he picked up the crying baby.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He grinned down at me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You guys said you knew how to do this!” I exclaimed in exasperation. We were back at Niall’s place, our place actually, and all five boys were trying to put the crib back together. We had spent all morning packing up Cale’s stuff and we were now trying to set up the nursery.

“Well we figured we would put it up the same way we took it down only that doesn’t really work.” Harry rambled on.

“Plus, Louis said he’d done this before!” Niall chipped in. Louis held up his hands in defense.

“It was a few years ago, back when the twins were born. I was just a helper anyways.”

“I found directions online.” Liam, the only sensible one, said as he came back into the room.

“Thank god.” I muttered to myself. I put Cale into his playpen that we had brought over and turned my attention back to his dresser. I was in the midst of sorting out his baby rompers and jumpsuits when a cheer went up behind me.

“You actually did it!” I cried happily as I spun around and spotted the put together crib.

“I can’t believe you doubted us.” Niall fake pouted at me. I shrugged and ruffled his hair as I walked by.

“When are we doing your flat?” Zayn inquired as he hauled the rocking chair through the nursery door.

“When do you want to do it?”

“Never.” All the boys said in unison.

“Just kidding!” Niall said as I glared at him. “We’ll do it now while we have some free time. Come on Cale you’re coming with daddy!” He cooed at the infant.

“We’ll stay here and finish the room.” Louis and Harry offered.

We bid our adieus and drove the distance to my old flat. Zayn, Liam, Niall, Cale and I all piled out of the vehicle. Although there wasn’t any furniture I wanted to take with me, I had a ton of school stuff, clothes and memorabilia that were definitely coming along. After scouring my flat and bugging the neighbors for boxes, everything was loaded into the car in two hours’ time with only a few diaper changes and bottle feedings needed. The drive back was full of complaints from Liam who had got stuck holding two boxes of presumably shoes or text books.

I was the first to enter Niall’s flat and almost dropped Cale’s carrier in shock. Louis was pushed up against the wall in a very heated make out session with Harry. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair and their hips ground against each other. The other boys stopped behind me and started to wolf whistle. I turned around and shielded Cale from sights too old for his eyes. Instantly the duo sprang apart with red faces and a shortage of breath.

“Did you actually get anything done?” I asked them, only slightly embarrassed as I turned back around.

“Uh yeah. We finished and uh yeah.” Harry slowly spoke still regaining his normal breathing pattern.

“You guys we’ve been gone two hours, can you not keep it in your pants for that long?” Zayn asked. The other two boys looked at each other and a smile passed between them.

“No.” Louis answered proudly and linked their hands. I looked to Niall and saw him silently chuckling at the couple.

“Wait!” I called out. “Is Larry real?” I stared at them shocked. Yes, I was a shipper and this was like every shipper’s dream come true.

“Was that really not evidence enough?” Harry smirked at me, amused. On the inside, I’ll admit, I was fangirling.

 “Larry Stylinson forever!” Niall yelled. His enthusiasm over their relationship was adorable. I mean it was funny. Yeah, not adorable, funny. Niall isn’t adorable. He is a stubborn, Irish, free spirit. Adorable was never mentioned in his description.

Friends forever remember Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t hard to settle into life at Niall’s flat. I think having a baby to take care of made it impossible for things to get awkward. Since we first met each other, we had skipped all of the steps that are usually taken on the road to becoming friends. We had just dived right in with our relationship, not really having a choice. We had been living together for a week when Niall came to the decision that it was time to take the next step.   

“I want you to meet my parents.” He announced one morning over breakfast. I nearly spit out my cereal in shock.

“Meet your family? Niall we’re not in an actual relationship, that’s not necessary.”

“I know but they technically have a grandson who they need to meet and you are his mum.” It was still weird being called someone’s mother. Unlike most moms, I didn’t have nine months to prepare for the title.

“What if they don’t like me? Or they think I’m a bad mother?” I worried.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous! My mum likes everybody. And you are a fantastic mum, little Cale is living proof.” Niall assured me.

“Fine.” I gave up on fighting against the idea. “When?”

“Um tomorrow.” Niall admitted sheepishly.

“You already had this planned out didn’t you?” The Irish lad nodded with a smile on his face. “Niall Horan I swear if I wasn’t holding a baby I would hit you. Hard!”

“Do not teach our kid violence!” He shouted and sprang up from his kitchen chair. “Come on Cale, we’re going to be real men and watch cartoons.” Niall scooped the baby out of my hands.

“No you’re not.” Liam said walking through the front door followed by Zayn, Louis and Harry who were strutting as if they were on a catwalk. I couldn’t help it, after Niall’s dramatic outburst and the three runway models I lost it. I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes. The boys all just stared.

“What is wrong with your mommy?” Niall asked Cale who just stared in response. He was three weeks old now but according to information I had looked up online, he’d be able to start vocalizing at two months at least.

“I’m sorry!” I gasped between my giggles.

“What are you guys doing here?” Niall asked the other boys.

“Dude, I told you yesterday. We have a radio interview. Remember?”

“Oh crap, my bad. Things got crazy last night. Cale was up like six times and-“Niall started to ramble.

“Dude, save the daddy talk.” Zayn interrupted him.

“Right sorry.” Niall apologized. “Let me just go change.”

“I’ll go clean up Cale.” I offered, finally recovered from my laugh attack. We walked through the hallways and Niall grabbed my elbow before I could go to the nursery.

“Help me!” He commanded.

“With what?” I asked confused.

“I don’t know what to wear! Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve done laundry?”

“Niall, that’s kind of gross.” I scolded but followed him into his room nonetheless. It was the first time I had been in here and was not shocked to find socks and other articles of clothing strewn about the place. The huge bed was somewhat made with a blue duvet. The furniture was black and modern, with a sleek red laptop sitting atop Niall’s desk. I sat down in the middle of the unkempt bed, crossed my legs and laid Cale on his tummy in front of me. Niall went into his bathroom for a quick shower.

I looked up from my task of coaxing Cale to raise his head at the sound of the door opening. Niall stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. His hair was still damp and a water droplet fell from his chin onto his muscular chest, where I watched it roll all the way to the waistband of his shorts. I gulped and slowly dragged my eyes back up his torso to meet his blue orbs that stared at me questioningly.

“Like what you see?” He teased.  I scoffed.

“As if. Just show me what you want to wear and we’ll go from there.” I finally tore my gaze away from his. He walked into his closet and came back wearing the same shorts with a t-shirt. “No. I may not know a lot about the music industry but you can’t go to any sort of interview in that, radio or not.”

“Well then you pick it out! That’s why you’re here.” He said exasperated after one outfit. Typical boy.

“Don’t you have a stylist to do this for you?” I asked him.

“She’s on vacation or something.” He said. I stood up from my spot on the bed and gestured towards Cale.

“Watch him.” I instructed and walked into Niall’s massive closet. After some speculation, I decided on a simple pair of jeans and a white polo. You can’t go wrong with the basics.  As I was grabbing the shirt off the hanger, Niall started yelling.

“Emily! Come here quick!” I sprinted out of the closet fearing the worst and instead I saw Cale on his stomach with his little head in the air, staring at us as if we were crazy.

“He’s doing it! My god he’s doing it! A week early too!” Niall was snapping photos with his phone and grinning like mad. After another second of staring Cale let his head drop back down to the mattress. Niall was tapping away at his phone as I urged the baby to do it again. Liam burst into the room all of a sudden his phone gripped in his hand.

“Niall you idiot.” He exclaimed.

“What?” The blonde boy asked in confusion.

“You just put three photos of Cale on Twitter with the caption, ‘My son is growing up already!’ Do you know who can see these photos? Every damn person in the universe. You just admitted to everyone that you have a son. What happened to waiting till he was older?” Liam explained to Niall. Recognition showed on the blondes face as he realized what he’d done.

“Dammit.” He swore. “I wasn’t thinking. I was just so excited. Li, can we fix it? He said dejectedly sitting down on the edge of the bed. Liam shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

“It’s okay.” I assured Niall sitting down and taking his hand. “Now we just have to tell the whole world, plus your parents.” He still looked morose and I gripped his hand tighter. “Niall, seriously it’s okay. There’s nothing you can do about it now. Don’t work yourself up over a situation you can’t change.” I told him the same words I used to get when I freaked out over something out of my control. Niall smiled at me and nudged me with his arm.

“Who knew that you could actually be consoling?” He teased. I pinched his elbow in response. “That hurt.”

“Just hurry up and get dressed, we don’t have time to muck about. Hopefully the interviewers haven’t seen this photo yet.” Liam finally said in a tired voice and walked out the door. Niall sighed and stood up and went into his closet to change into the clothes I had picked out. I gathered Cale into my arms and kissed the top of his head.

“Don’t worry baby, everyone’s going to love you. Maybe not me, but they’ll definitely love you.” I whispered.

 Niall returned wearing his outfit and a green snapback. He walked over to us and first kissed Cale on the head and then me on the temple.

“I’ll be back later. The interview is on 103.5 if you want to listen.” Niall said before walking out the bedroom door with a smile of contentment on his face.

“It’s nice to finally get a chance to meet you boys.” The interviewer named Mike said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Liam, ever the polite one, answered.

“So, let’s start off with some basic questions shall we?” Mike asked. I was sitting in the living room watching Cale in his playpen. The radio was on next to me and I was listening intently for any question concerning Cale. After five minutes of the standard questions, the interviewer paused.

“Niall, this one’s for you. Earlier today, you posted a picture on your Twitter that was quite a shock. You called an infant your son. Are you a father?” My breath caught in my throat and I could hear the prolonged silence of the boys.

“Yes.” Niall finally answered strongly. I let out a breath I had been holding, unaware that I had been afraid of his answer. I don’t know why but I was scared that Niall would deny any relations with Cale. Although that is a stupid assumption, seeing as he loves the baby like it really is his son.

“Yes?” Mike was shocked. “So did this girl become pregnant before the tour? Who is the mother? Niall you have to tell us some details.” He pressed.

“Well it’s actually quite a confusing story; one that would be better told when people can see my face. However, he is not my biological son; I did not get anyone pregnant.” Niall answered skirting around the details and stating the bare minimum.

“I believe that is all the time we have isn’t it?” Zayn jumped in trying to save Niall from anymore Cale related questions.

“Well um yes.” Mike said sounding flustered. “It’s been an honor speaking with you boys.” They all bid their goodbyes and my phone buzzed on the coffee table.

From Niall: Were you listening?  I texted back saying that I had heard.

From Niall: Simon just called and you probably aren’t going to like it.

Before I could answer the front door opened and a tired looking, Niall came in.

“What did he say?” I asked concerned. Niall sighed and took a seat next to me on the couch.

“Next week we have an interview, we have to clear the air.” My jaw dropped. First, I have to meet Niall’s parents tomorrow and then an interview that everyone in the whole world will be able to see. I’m freaking out. Niall seemed to notice this and gathered me in a hug. My body reacted to his touch and relaxed of its own accord.    

“Nialler, you’ll be the death of me.” Then as if realizing my choice of words my eyes welled up with tears. “Dammit, I might as well be pregnant.” I muttered, trying to make a joke about my changing moods. Niall chuckled and I relaxed into him even more. As if sensing how comfortable we were now, Cale decided, it was an acceptable time to let out a wail. The joys of parenting.


	9. Chapter 9

“Purple or blue?” I asked Niall the next morning. I had two dresses in my hands and couldn’t decide on which to wear for meeting his family.

“Blue.” He confirmed and switched Cale from his right arm to his left. I ran back to my room and changed into what I hoped was an acceptable outfit to meet Niall’s parents in. It consisted of a denim jacket atop a blue floral dress and matching flats. The nerves were getting to me and my palms were sweating. I smoothed my hands over my side braid one last time before meeting Niall out in the car. Cale was already buckled in his carrier. We were going to meet Niall’s parents at a restaurant in downtown London. They weren’t aware of the two extra guests coming though. Fortunately, they were busy traveling yesterday and had not had time to check the internet.

“Don’t be nervous. You look fine. I look fine. Cale looks fine. My mum will love you and my dad will think you are charming. There is nothing to worry about.” Niall reassured me the whole drive. We pulled into the parking lot and I turned to him.

“Aren’t you the least bit nervous? I mean you’re about to drop a pretty big bomb shell on your parents.” I asked him.

“Well yeah I’m nervous but this isn’t the first time I’ve met my parents. I think they will be more shocked than anything. Now come on.” He instructed and clambered out of the car. Niall grabbed Cale’s carrier in one hand and linked our hands together in the other. He gave me a reassuring smile and we stepped into the restaurant.

Immediately he seemed to spot an older couple in the back of the restaurant although the place was hardly busy. He led me to the couple and cleared his throat. They looked up and smiled lovingly at him. Niall’s mom stood and embraced him in a long hug. I stared at the ground feeling awkward. I could feel his dads’ eyes on me though. When his mum released him, Niall greeted his father with a firm handshake. 

“And whom might you be dear? Is Niall finally settling down with a girl? You are quite-” She stopped speaking abruptly. “You have a baby. Niall you have a baby.” She whispered and stared up at the boy with wide eyes.

“How about we all sit down.” He offered. His father guided his mum back into her seat next him. Niall placed Cale’s carrier in the booth then pulled me down next to him. “Mum, dad, this is Emily. Emily this is my mum Maura and my stepdad Chris.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said gaining my voice back.

“You too dear.” Chris replied as Maura seemed stunned speechless. 

“And this is Cale. Yes, my son but not in the sense you’re thinking.” Niall somewhat explained. “It’s a long story really so why don’t we order first yeah?” It was apparent that Niall was trying to keep the meeting somewhat normal. Instead of just diving into the explanation Niall continued a stream of stories about his tour until the check came.

“Niall,” his mum begged. “Please, tell us what’s going on.”

“Can we do this at my flat mum? It will be easier.” Niall explained. His mother went along with the plan and soon we were back at his flat sitting in the living room. I was next to Niall on the couch with Cale lying in my arms. His parents sat on the loveseat across from us.

“So as you know this is Emily and Cale.” Niall started. He then launched into the story of Annalise and Jake and our newfound custody of the baby. His parents remained quiet throughout the whole thing.

“Oh Niall, I’m a grandmother!” His mum gushed when he was finished. “Emily thanks for helping my foolish son with this. Welcome to the family dearest now hand me my grandbaby.” She demanded. I couldn’t help but to smile as Chris let out a chuckle.

“This is a shock but I can’t help but fall in love with the little one already.” Chris said speaking of Cale. I looked over at Niall and saw that he was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing. Things just seem sort of perfect.” He answered sounding content.

“Yeah.” I agreed. “They kind of are, in that weird sort of way.” He nudged me with his shoulder and turned back to his attention back to his parents although his arm stayed pressed up against mine for the rest of the night. I can’t say I complained.    

Two days later and Niall’s parents were leaving. He was driving them to the airport while I stayed at home with Cale. I had come to really enjoy their company and was actually sad to see them go. Although I was slightly worried for Niall, it was more important to keep Cale safe, which is why he was the only one taking his parents. After the interview, the press was unrelenting. The Twitter world was freaking out and no one could get over the fact that Niall Horan had a baby. One of the most prominent questions was “Who is the mother?” seeing as nobody outside of the band, management and Niall’s parents knew the whole story the rest of the world was left in the dark.

Today we were also going to go try to sneak out of the house. We were running low on groceries and wanted to get portraits taken of Cale while we were out. Tomorrow Niall had to return to the studio so we were spending his last day off as a family. I had gotten Cale fed, cleaned up and dressed before Niall returned home looking wary.

“I got chased through the damn airport.” He explained in a huff.

“Are we going to be able to go out today?” I queried.

“Yeah, we’ll just have to keep on the down low. I’ll have to keep my head down. Can we take your car?” I nodded and grabbed my keys. Luckily, Niall lived in a gated community so there were no paparazzi surrounding the flat. We were able to drive to the grocery store without attracting any attention. As we were walking inside Niall pulled his hat lower on his head and stared at the ground. The parking lot was mostly deserted so the chances of him being spotted were less.

“What’s first on the list?” I asked. He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and read off the first item.

“Baby formula. That’s in this aisle.” He led me to an aisle full of baby necessities. I grabbed the correct formula and put it into our cart. “Next is cereal!” He exclaimed and proceeded to take me to that aisle. We continued our system for the rest of the items and were soon ready to checkout.

“Hold on I need one more thing.” I told him before we got in line.

“What is it? I’ll go get it.” Niall offered.

“No really I’ll get it.” I firmly said.

“What is it?” Niall pushed. “Is it a surprise? I hate surprises so tell me!”

“Niall stop being so nosy or you will regret it.” I warned him.

“Come on Emily, what is it that you’re getting?” The blonde whined.

“I’m getting tampons Niall. Now shut up.” He instantly shut up and made a disgusted face at me. “I told you you’d regret it.” I taunted and dashed off to find the aforementioned item.

Back in the car, Niall kept shooting me grossed out looks.

“What?” I asked exasperated.

“Now I know that you’re on your…you know.” He mumbled.

“I’m on my what?” I teased him.

“I’m not saying it!” Niall said acting childishly. I laughed at his immaturity.

“And to think, you have a kid.” He just stuck his tongue out at me and continued to drive to the photographers’ studio. The person we were going to was popular with celebrities and had a strict confidentiality policy. When we arrived there was again not a lot of people around to recognize so we made it inside the building safely.

“You must be Henry’s 3 o’clock. Niall and Emily correct?” The man behind the reception counter asked. Niall nodded in response. “Follow me then.” The man said and stood from behind his desk. He walked through a divider and led us down the main hallway and into a large cavernous room. There were multiple cameras lined up on a shelf and a white backdrop covering the back wall. The man left the room and in his place strode in another.

“Ello, I am Henry. I will be taking de photos today.” The guy said in a heavy accent.

“I’m Niall and this is Emily.” He introduced us.

“And who is sis?” Henry asked pointing at Cale.

“This is Cale.” I spoke. “We’re here to get portraits of him done.”

“No family photos for de lovely family? Come on you must do family photos, you won’t regret it.” Henry urged.

“It’s quite alright actually. Just portraits.” Niall told him firmly.

“Just one photo. Then we will do portraits okay?” Henry continued egging us on. Realizing that the man was not going to take no for an answer, Niall agreed.

“Okay good good. Now I want you sir to stand here and ma’am you hold de baby like this. No against you like that.” Henry positioned us in front of the white backdrop. “Sir, wrap your arms around her like this. Yes very good.” We were standing so that my back was to Niall’s chest. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist with his hand on my hip and the other was resting atop my hands that held Cale. I had never been this close to Niall in a way that was not for comforting. It was oddly pleasant and the feeling of being in Niall’s arms was soothing. “On three I want you to smile. One…two…three.” Instead of smiling at the camera I beamed down at Cale. I felt Niall press his head to mine as he assumedly smiled at Cale also. I was happy for so many reasons. I was happy that Cale had a home, I was happy that I had met Niall, I was happy that I was finally becoming able to move on from my friends death. I was happy that I had a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day. I didn’t know if I should call it Doomsday or The Beginning. Doomsday seemed appropriate since I was scared to death about going on television and I could doom myself to humiliation. Public speaking was never one of my strengths. The Beginning also could apply since this interview is just the start of our small, unconventional family.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

“Come in.” I said knowing that it could only be Niall. Sure enough he walked into the room holding a now month old Cale. Two days ago, we had celebrated his first month by watching cartoons on the couch. Exciting, we know.

“Are you for real?” Niall asked amused.

“What?” I said offended.

“You’re sitting on the floor of your closet freaking out.” He stated and came to take a seat next to me. I took the baby out of his arms and hugged Cale close to my body.

“I’m nervous alright? And I don’t know what to wear.” I mumbled.

“Emily, you do realize we have a stylist right? You get to wear what she picks out.” I was partly relieved that my clothing wasn’t going to be another thing I had to worry about. “And everyone gets nervous before an interview. I’ll be doing most of the talking though, so don’t freak out about that. Just follow my lead and you’ll be okay. As the penguins from Madagascar say, ‘Just smile and wave’ yeah?” Niall tries to assure me. I smile and nod at him, feeling slightly better about the interview although I was still scared about the aftermath.

I was finally going to be revealed to the fans. The mystery of Niall Horan’s baby mama solved. My biggest concern was the fans hating Cale and potentially me. They had been posting nonstop questions to Niall’s Twitter, which he studiously ignored. None of the posts he had made mentioned me at all but a few did talk of Cale and his growth.

Niall stood and extended his hand towards me.

“Time to go.” He said and hauled me to my feet. We made our way to the living room and I tucked Cale into his carrier. Niall grabbed Cale’s diaper bag and we set off towards the studio. The whole ride was spent in silence, each of us in our own thoughts though Niall did comfortingly hold my hand the whole way. We made it through security and were inside the unfamiliar building. I was being circled by Niall’s stylist and felt extremely self-conscious.

“Go try this on.” She commanded and thrust a handful of clothes at me. I did as she said and scurried to the bathroom. After trying on the designer clothing, I emerged, not wanting to look in the mirror. “Perfect.” She said as soon as I stepped out. I looked into a full-length mirror and realized that I did look good. My hair was pulled into a casual side ponytail and my makeup was light and natural. I was wearing a pair of form fitting skinny jeans, a purple sparkly tank top and a black blazer.

“Can I come in?” A voice called through the closed door to the dressing room.

“Yeah.” I yelled back to Niall. It was much like a repeat from this morning. He opened the door and revealed himself and Cale. He was also dressed in jeans but he wore a grey sweater over a white polo. Cale had on baby jeans and a white jumper. I didn’t understand why they had us dressed in sweaters and jeans as it was the middle of summer but maybe jumpers make us look more parent like?

“You look great.” Niall complimented as the stylist slipped out the door and shut it behind her.

“Uh thanks, so do you.” It was weird being complimented by Niall, as it was the first time it had happened. “Does he need to be fed or anything?” I indicated towards Cale, changing the subject.

“Nah, I just fed him before I came over. He should be alright.” As Niall finished saying this there was another knock on the door. Instead of waiting for an answer, the person just walked on in.

“Okay you guys are on in two minutes. Niall you’ll go out first then we’ll call you and Cale out alright?” The stage manager informed us.

“Sounds good.” Niall answered. He handed Cale to me and we followed the guy out to an area behind the stage. We had already met the host of the show but Niall refused to tell him our story beforehand.

A sudden wave of panic hit me as I registered the stage managers words. In two minutes I was going to be on national television for all of Britain and YouTube users to see. My hands started to sweat and tremble. Niall noticed my sudden change and pulled me into his chest, Cale resting comfortable between us. Niall ran his hands in comforting circles over my back and muttered encouraging words in my ear. I began to calm down just as the stage manager told Niall it was time. He pulled away and gave me one last pat on the cheek before strutting onto the stage and taking his seat. The cameraman started a countdown and the host, Ron, started to talk. It was happening. National television was happening.

“And we are back birds and blokes, with some very special guests. Next to me, we have the talented and handsome Niall Horan. For those of you who are just returning from Mars, he is a member of world-renowned boy band, One Direction. Thanks for appearing on the show today Niall.” Ron greeted.

“Ah it’s my pleasure being here.” Niall returned, obviously knowing this system well.

“So I’m just going to dive right in. Your son what is the story behind that?” Ron asked. Niall read along with the teleprompter and knew that this was his cue.

“Well actually Ron, I was thinking that you might like to meet him.” Niall offered.

“Is he here?” Ron faked surprise.

“Yeah, I’ve brought along him and his mum today.”

“Well bring them on out!” Ron exclaimed. The crowd started to cheer and I knew this was my cue but my body wouldn’t move. I light shove on my back got me to start walking towards the stage. I held Cale against me as I stepped foot under the bright lights. Niall turned in his seat to face me and instead of focusing on the cameras and crowd, I zeroed in on Niall. He smiled at me encouragingly and gingerly I smiled back. Soon enough I had made my way across the set and into the spot next to Niall on the couch.

“This is such a surprise! What’s your name dear?” Ron gushed from his spot across from us. I blushed and Niall grabbed my hand.

“I’m Emily and this is Cale.” My voice came out a lot louder than I’d expected, partly due to the microphone attached to my collar.

“Hello Emily, I’m Ron welcome to the show. And aren’t you the cutest thing ever?” He cooed at Cale.

“Can you say thank you?” Niall prompted Cale who just stared at him in response.

“I guess that’s a no.” Joked Ron. “So how old is Cale?” He asked us.

“We celebrated his month old birthday two days ago.” Niall stated.

“Oh and what did you do?”

“We watched cartoons.” Niall said proudly. The crowd and Ron chuckled at this.

“So now that we have the whole family out here can you tell us the story that we’ve been dying to hear for a week now?” Ron begged. I winced when he said dying but it went unnoticed by everyone except Niall who subtly gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Well let’s start off by saying that Cale is our adopted son.”

“Oh was he in an orphanage?” Ron asked. Niall shook his head.

“No but that was his second option. You see Cale’s mum was Emily’s best friend and she died after giving birth to Cale.” The crowd gasped. “And his dad, Jake, he was my best mate and I hate to say this-“ I cut in and spared Niall from having to say the words.

“Jake, he committed suicide a week after Cale was born. Having his girlfriend pass on was extremely hard for him.” Again, the crowd gasped.

“I’m sure I speak for everyone watching when I say that I’m sorry you guys had to go through that.” Ron sympathized.

“Thank you, we appreciate it.” Niall spoke up again. Although I was growing a bit more used to the cameras and crowd, I still didn’t want to have to finish the whole story.

“So did you two just volunteer to take in Cale?”

“Not exactly. When we found out about Jake we were recommended to go see their lawyer and that was when we found out about the will.” Niall said.

“In Jake’s will it said that the godparents were given custody of the child. We’re the godparents and we agreed that there was no way that Cale was going to an orphanage. So we quite obviously took him in.” I finished the tale.

“That is so admirable. Even though you both are young and have other obligations, you still agree to basically adopt a newborn. You guys are doing a wonderful thing.” Ron complimented.

“Thank you. We just knew that putting Cale with a bunch of strangers was not an option. We had both already fallen in love with him.” Niall told him.

“So what about you two?” Ron indicated Niall and I. “Are you a couple, do you live together, how long have you known each other?” He threw questions at us.

“No, we’re not a couple but yes we do live together, it offers the best environment for Cale. We met about three weeks ago actually. My first day back from tour and I was going to visit my best friend and his new son for the first time in a year. That was when I met her and fate made sure it wasn’t the last time.”

“You live together but you’re not dating…good luck with that. It’s a shame to say but we are all out of time today. Thank you so much for joining me here, best of luck to you, really.”

“Thanks for having us.” Niall cordially said. I was still reeling with the fact that Ron had predicted that we would date. My face had turned bright red when he’d said that and it was only then that I realized I was still gripping Niall’s hand.

The crowd started to cheer and the cameraman signaled that we were off air. Niall and I stood and shook hands with Ron, then exited the set.    

“You did great. That was perfect. Can we go eat?” Niall babbled, on a post interview high. I paused a moment to silently congratulate myself on not passing out before I relented.

“Yes we can go eat, but I’m not signing any autographs just because I’m a mum!” I joked. He didn’t mention anything about the dating comment so I decided to let it slide. Ron’s assumption was ridiculous. I was going to ponder it for another second but Cale started to cry in my arms. Another dirty diaper to change. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“So tired.” Niall yawned as he plopped onto the couch beside me. He had just officially woken up after a long night of constant interruptions. It was the day after the interview and we had been up almost all night with Cale.

Not only were we dealing with the feedback from fans (most of it positive) but Cale was sick too. He was running a light fever and had been fussy all night. He had another checkup scheduled for tomorrow but I called the doctor’s office and got it moved up to today at noon. Unfortunately, Niall had to go to the recording studio at nine but he still insisted on coming to the appointment. How he’s going to pull that off, I have no idea. As I thought about our plans for today Cale started to squirm fitfully in my arms. I adjusted him and rubbed his back trying to keep him from bursting into tears again.

“Do not go back to sleep on me mister!” I scolded as Niall’s eyes started to droop. He sighed and stood up then grabbed his keys off the kitchen table.

“I guess I’ll go pick up breakfast if I’m not allowed to sleep.” He compromised and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

“Niall,” I started, entertained by how oblivious he was. “Just because it’s seven in the morning and your famous doesn’t mean you can go buy food shirtless.” He gave me an exasperated look then trudged back to his room. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding and continued to soothingly rub Cale's back. After Niall and I's first week of living together he decided it was okay to return to his old sleeping habits. This means he slept with no shirt on but when we are constantly up with each other during the night, it’s quite distracting. I didn’t have feelings for Niall, god no, he simply had an attractive body and because of this it makes it hard to function normally when it’s on display.

“Are you happy mother?” Niall sarcastically asked then cracked a goofy smile. He had returned wearing a plain red t-shirt atop his plaid pajama bottoms. I nodded and shooed him out the door, my stomach already starting to growl at the mention of food.

\--

 

“I’ll try to get to the doctor’s as soon as I can yeah?” Niall stated but it came out as more of a question. I nodded in agreement whilst changing Cale’s diaper and making silly faces at him. I actually couldn’t speak because I was holding my breath. Even after almost a month of doing this, the nasty ones were still crippling for both Niall and I. He smirked at my discomfort and pressed a kiss to my temple and then Cale’s head as I finished cleaning up the baby’s mess.

“Get better little man.” Niall softly told the baby. A small smile crept onto my face as I watched the exchange between the two. Cale appraised him with his blue eyes and then gurgled, too sick to smile.

After Niall left to record the boys’ album Cale and I were left to entertain ourselves for three hours. I put the television on a quiet volume and tried to comfort Cale as best I could. It was obvious that he didn’t feel good but I didn’t know what was wrong, much less how to make him happy. At that moment I understood how mothers felt when their children had to get shots or do other unpleasant but necessary things. There’s nothing that they can do to take away the pain and because it hurts their children it in turn hurts them, it hurts me. My child is in pain and discomfort yet I can’t do anything to help him.

The waiting room was a pale blue with beige carpet. The chairs were set up against three of the four walls. In the middle of the space were toys and books to entertain the children. I was in a plastic chair with Cale next to me in his carrier. It was ten minutes to 12 and Niall hadn’t shown up, not that I expected him this early. There were a few other moms with children in the room, some accompanied by dads and some not. Luckily, I didn’t feel very out of place that is until Niall showed up seven minutes later.

“Oh good you guys are still here.” His loud, Irish voice is what first attracted the attention of the room. The second thing that caught everyone’s eye was his good looks and the third most important thing was the fact that he was Niall Horan. He took a seat next to me and started to ask about Cale quietly. I unbuckled the baby in question and gently passed him to Niall who accepted his son happily.

"Hey there Mr. Cale. Feeling any better?" He asked the baby cradled against his chest. The response he got was another gurgle followed by a small whimper. I saw Niall's eyes flash in pain as he empathized with Cale.

 

A young girl with blond waves instantly gasped as she entered the room with her mom. Her mother looked down at her instantly.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

 

“Mum, he’s in One Direction!” She tried to whisper but that didn’t seem to be a concept she had mastered. Her voice carried over to me from the other side of the room. Niall had heard the girl too and looked up at her with a small grin on his face.

 

“Hello love, are you a fan?” He was either oblivious or uncaring about the fact that the whole room was full blown staring at him now. They had previously resorted to sneaking small glances every few seconds. It didn’t help his case that at least two magazines in the room had his face on the front cover.

Her face instantly reddened and she nodded then smiled, revealing a missing too. The girl then tugged her mom down to face level and whispered in her ear. The mom nodded in understanding and smiled at her daughter.   

“Would you mind taking a picture?” She politely asked Niall.

“Not at all.” He handed Cale to me and softly smoothed a hand over his head before standing and going over to the girl. “What’s your name love?” He squatted down to her level.

“Emily.” The young girl squeaked out. Niall looked over at me with a grin.

“Her name is Emily too.” He said pointing at me. I blushed as all the other patrons looked at me and busied myself with Cale.

“Is she your girlfriend?” The smaller Emily asked gaining a bit of confidence.

“No. She’s just a good friend.” He explained to her. The two posed together while her mum snapped a photo of them. Niall then signed a piece of paper for the girl and returned to his spot next to me looking tired.

“Are you alright?” I asked him.

“Yeah I’m just tired.” He explained without elaborating.

“Cale Horan.” A nurse said as she walked into the waiting room and interrupted our conversation.

When we went to the courthouse to get legal custody of Cale we had gave him the last name Horan. It just seemed to be a better fit than Cale Grey was. We followed the nurse back into the office and Niall set Cale’s carrier on the table. I handed Cale to the nurse so that she could weigh and measure him.

It turned out that Cale had a cold and slight ear infection but other than that, he was doing well. The major downside and worry factor of the cold was that since he was so young it could turn into bronchitis and from there pneumonia if not taken care of. We were given instructions on how to ease his symptoms and told to check back in in a week if he still seemed ill. I was insanely worried that we wouldn’t do enough and that Cale would become even more sick.

When we got home, Niall tried to take Cale from me and send me to my room for a nap.

“Niall, you need it more than I do. Go to bed.” I told him. He shook his head no and sat down on the couch with the baby I sat on the other side of the L- shaped couch and watched him with regarding eyes.

“I’m fine Emily.” In reality, we all needed a nap. Niall was starting to get cranky and Cale was starting to get fussy and his illness wasn't helping. Niall laid back on the couch and placed the baby on his chest, trying to coax Cale to lift his head. He had been doing it more often this past week but there was still a sense of excitement and pride whenever it happened. Niall’s phone suddenly started to vibrate on the coffee table and he reached for it.

“What?” Niall asked sounding wary.

“Can we maybe do this another time?” His eyes closed. I was curious as to whom he was talking to and what was being said on the other side of the line but I was a bit apprehensive to say anything. Niall was usually a cheerful and lighthearted person so seeing a stressed and majorly sleep deprived side of him was a change I didn’t know how to react to.

“Lou, just shut up.” Ah, it was Louis. There was a short pause. “No I’m not in one of my moods. Stop throwing a bitch fit you can see him another day.” Niall hung up on the older boy and threw his phone on the table.

“Is everything alright?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes, I’m fine. Why do you all assume something’s wrong with me?” Niall sounded frustrated.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.”

“Then why did you ask?” Niall fixed me with his blue eyes. I didn’t have an answer for his question so I left the room utterly confused. I’d never seen Niall liked this and I really didn’t like it. I just wanted to help him but apparently he had different ideas.

I pushed the worrisome thoughts of my two boys from my head and decided to take a relaxing shower. After I had somewhat cleared my thoughts in the semi relaxing spray I put on a pair of athletic shorts and a plain racer back tank top. I said a silent prayer that Niall was back to normal and ventured back into the living room. The sight that greeted me was so terribly cliché but still adorable.

Niall had fallen asleep with Cale asleep on his chest. One of Niall’s hands rested on Cale’s back and the other dangled off the couch. They both looked so much more relaxed than they were 45 minutes ago. I grabbed Niall's phone and snapped a quick picture then posted it to Niall’s Twitter, Naptime I captioned it. After my bit of fun, I went into the kitchen to try my hand at making something edible for dinner. I decided spaghetti would probably be the easiest…and safest.

I was just putting the noodles into the boiling water when I heard shuffling behind me. I turned around and saw Niall standing in the doorway looking sheepish.

“Where’s Cale?” I inquired.

“He’s in his crib, still asleep.” I nodded and turned back around to face the stove. Although Niall seemed to be in a better mood, I was not going to try to start a conversation in case he decided to be pissy again.

“So um earlier,” He started. “I was being a little bitch wasn’t I?” I turned back towards him and nodded, urging him to continue speaking.

“I’m sorry about that. Sometimes when I'm really tired and stressed I get into a mood. Of course I deny that I’m in a mood but it’s pretty obvious. The boys have learned to expect them but sorry for not warning you beforehand.”

“It’s okay.” I moved towards him and patted his warm cheek. When he looked at me with his sleepy, vulnerable eyes it was hard not to forgive him. Niall grabbed my hand and held it against his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I offered him. He looked at me for a moment before relaxing into my hand.

“It’s just hard you know?”

“What is?” I pressed.

“Being a dad; I didn’t expect it to be this hard when I agreed to it.” I whipped my hand away from his face and backed up a few steps. Niall stared at me with confusion written all over his face. In all honesty, I had been expecting this. I’d been expecting Niall to get tired of playing daddy. I hadn’t even unpacked most of my clothes yet. At any second I would be able to take Cale and leave when Niall realized that he cared more about his career than Cale.

“Are you regretting it now? Looking for a way out? We can leave if that’s what you want. My stuff’s already packed.” I bitterly told him. Realization dawned on his features and he strode towards me. Placing his hands on my tense shoulders, he began to explain.

“I love Cale and I love music. I can balance them both out. I don’t want a way out of our situation and if someone offered me one I’d turn it down in a heartbeat; just like I’m doing now. I don’t want you guys to leave, ever. I care about both of you too much for that to happen. Yeah, I care about you too.” Niall added as he saw shock on my face at his words.

“It’s not just about Cale now. You’ve become part of my life too so get used to it Em. That means we’re unpacking your shit after dinner by the way. I don’t regret my decision one bit. Sure, the circumstances sucked but we’re recovering and getting better, I regret nothing.” He finished his giant speech with a look of finality in his eyes. Realizing I didn’t actually have a response for him, I put my arms around his waist.

“You and your rants.” I mumbled as I lent my head into his chest. His arms dropped from my shoulders and wrapped around my body holding me to him. It was an almost perfect moment. I say almost because a second later the noodles started to boil over, but other than that the comfort Niall provided made the moment perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

We arrived at the signing about thirty minutes after Niall’s text. He had said there were only about 60 girls or so left and that it was okay for us to come. A security guard met Cale and I as soon as we stepped out of my beat up car.

“Hello Miss Grey. We’ll be going through the back of the store so this way.” He directed me.

“Come on Cale, we’re going to see daddy!” I cooed at the 4 month old in his carrier. He made odd noises back at me and smiled a toothless grin. I followed the burly guard in to a storage room and then down a short hallway. We emerged in the back of the store with about twenty hyperventilating girls in a line at the front. To our left the boys sat at a long table dutifully signing whatever was shoved their way. Niall looked our way and started to beam.

I started walking towards him and he stood to meet me.

“Hey.” He greeted, kissing me on the cheek. I placed Cale’s carrier on the floor and unbuckled him. Niall took the smiling baby from me and started to coo at him.

“Look Cale, its daddy!” I exclaimed to him.

“Dada.” Cale crowed. I froze in astonishment. My eyes met Niall’s and his blue orbs were round. A second later Cale started to laugh, unaware that he had put two nonsense syllables together to form a word.  Niall and I broke out into huge grins. Then I started to tear up. Niall wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I buried my face into his shoulder and felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

“Niall,” I sniffled. “He said his first word. He said ‘dada’ but they weren’t here. And they didn’t get to hear it.”

“I know. It’s hard and it sucks but at least we have Cale yeah?” Niall soothed. I feebly nodded and tried to collect myself. Niall turned me to face him and ran his thumb under my eyes.

“Niall!” Louis shouted. “Daddy duty is gonna have to wait for like fifteen more minutes.” I turned towards the boys and saw that not only were they staring at our display but also the crowd of girls was swooning; probably over Niall with a baby. Niall chuckled and drug me over to the table they were set up at. I had been in the spotlight for about three months. Ever since that interview of the three of us had aired, everyone suddenly knew who I was. Niall pulled an extra chair next to his and we sat down, him with Cale and me with the diaper bag. The remaining girls got their merchandise signed and then left. Surprisingly some of them asked for my autograph too, which was new.  I was flattered though and happily obliged.

After the signing, the boys decided that we were all going out to eat. Of course, we went to Nandos. I had grown close to the other boys in the past four months and they had become especially attached to Cale.

We had ordered our food and were getting comfortable when all the guys stopped to look at me.

"What?" I asked and started to wipe at my face and shirt.

 

"Emily, we have...some news." Niall said and took my hand from across the table.

 

"What kind of news?" My stomach was in knots, sensing that this wouldn't be good.

 

"Um...well you know how we’re doing a new tour?" I nodded apprehensively. "It starts in two months." Niall cautiously finished. All of the boys regarded me with concerned expressions, even Louis and Harry stopped playing with Cale long enough to watch my reaction.

 

"So you're leaving, for how long?" I was scared to know the answer. How long would Niall be separated from us? How long would we have to miss him?

 

"Only six months." Niall reassured and squeezed my hands. To him it may seem like just six months but in my mind that was a long time. That's half a year that he would miss Cale growing up. If I did the math right he would be returning right around the time of Cale's first birthday. I tried to smile and be enthusiastic about the tour but it was hard. Throughout the lunch I had to fight back tears, not only for me but for Cale also.

 

\--

 

I was the first to arrive home and Cale had conked out in his carrier. I was lying him down in his crib when I heard footsteps and shuffling. I looked over my shoulder and saw Niall making his way towards me. He came behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist, the other he placed on the edge of the crib to stare lovingly at a sleeping Cale. I relaxed into his embrace and sighed as he placed a few soft kisses on the side of my head.

 

"Come on." He tugged at my waist and I followed him out of the nursery and into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I let him pull me into his side. My feet were tucked underneath me, he still had one arm wrapped around my waist, the other was loosely playing with my fingers.

 

"You two can come visit and I'll be back for Christmas. We'll call, Skype and text at least once a day." Niall started to say. The tears I had been trying so hard to hold back came out then. They were silent but they didn't go unnoticed. Niall stopped playing with my fingers and instead wrapped another arm around me as I buried my face in his chest.

 

"I'm going to miss you so much. Cale will miss you so much." I told him through my tears.

 

"I know." he whispered into my hair. "I'm going to miss you both like crazy. There won't be a second that goes by that I won't think of you guys. Can we just make the most of these last two months? My birthdays next week and we'll do something special as a family yeah?" I nodded and looked at him. The tears had started to subside thanks to his comforting touch and words. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, as I pulled back I spotted our family portrait on the wall. I smiled to myself in spite of the sad situation.

 

\--

 

Cale had woke up crying and I offered to get him. I extricated myself from Niall's arms and stood. We had still been our same positions just enjoying each others company for as long as we could. As I picked up Cale my phone started to vibrate, telling me I had a phone call. I pulled it out of my pocket but let out a strangled noise as I saw the number.

 

My mother was calling me. The mother who had told me she never wanted to see me again the day before I left for college. The mother who I hadn't spoken to since then. I never understood what I'd done wrong, what I'd done to make her yell at me. After my father had left us two years previous she was the only parent figure I'd had left. It wasn't like her to turn on me like that.

 

"Mum?" My voice shook as I answered the phone. It had been over a year since I'd spoken to her and I'd missed her.

 

"Emily." I could hear her sobbing on the other end. "I want to talk with you in person. I want to hug you and tell you I miss you." I started to cry also and clutched Cale who was starting to whimper because of hunger.

 

"Of course mum, where do you want to meet?" As I said this Niall appeared in the doorway to the nursery.

 

"What's taking you-oh you're on the-why are you crying?" Niall finally strung a whole sentence together and rushed to my side. He took Cale from me as I held up my hand to stop him from saying anything more.

 

"I know this great coffee shop. Is tomorrow around noon all right?" I agreed to my mum's proposition. "Alright, I love you Emily and I'm sorry you've had to go a year without me."

 

"I love you too mum." I said before hanging up the phone and meeting Niall's eyes.

 

"I've never met your parents." He simply stated. I nodded my head. "Why?"

 

"My dad left us about three years ago and my mum got mad at me the day before I left for college and we haven't talked until now."

 

"Why was she angry?" Niall inquired. I shrugged my shoulders.

 

"I don't know. I remember coming home from getting some last minute items and she yelled that she never wanted to see me again. Everything was already packed so I went to Anna's house for the night. Haven't seen my mum since." The pain of recalling those memories including my mum and Anna hurt but I was able to push past the pain and focus on what was in front of me.

 

"Oh Em I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Niall placed a large hand on my shoulder.

 

"It's alright, we're meeting tomorrow. If things go well I might bring her back here to meet the two of you."

 

"That sounds absolutely brilliant."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mum!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw the woman who raised me.

 

"Emily! Sweetheart I am so sorry. I've missed you so much." She gushed as she clutched me to her in a bone-crushing hug.

 

"I've missed you too mum. Let's sit." I offered and sat down in one of the chairs at our table. I had arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes early and snagged a more secluded table. Cale was at home with Niall. Only god knows what those two were doing.

 

"How have you been?" I asked mum once she had settled.

 

"I've been getting along but I don't want to talk about me. Emily how have you been? I mean really. I've heard about everything that has happened and if you need anyone I'm here."

 

"Mum I've been fine. It was hard at first but Niall has really helped me." I was telling her the truth. Without Niall there to hug me when I got teary or to make me laugh when the memories were too much I would probably be a wreck. Cale helps too of course because I love him.

 

Some people would think its weird how I forgave my mum so quickly but I need her. I am not the type of person to hold grudges and she is my mum.

 

"And Niall is that boy who you’re dating right?" She asked and my mouth dropped open.

 

"No!" I exclaimed. "We aren't dating; just friends...who happen to be raising a kid together."

 

"Do you know how shocked I was when I heard that you had a baby? I nearly had a heart attack! However, I am glad that you’re doing this. I know you'll take care of him and he'll grow up being loved."

 

"Thanks mum."

 

"So speaking of kids, I have something that I have to explain to you." I nodded my head urging her to continue. "Last year when I yelled at you I had assumed something. I don't know how to put this delicately but your father had...another child." I gasped and stared open mouthed at my mom.

 

"I have a sibling!?" My mom nodded. "Who is it?" I questioned.

 

"How about I tell you the story first. When I was two months pregnant with you your father had had an affair and gotten another woman pregnant. He was not aware she was pregnant and stopped seeing her after I'd found out. He had begged for another chance and I'd given him one. As you know, your father left us for another girl but it was a different one and he is now out of our lives. A year ago, I got a letter in the mail addressed to your father. It was from the woman he had impregnated. She said that she had a son who was then 18, now 19. I was so angry and upset. You came home and I had just assumed you knew about the son and I took out my anger on you. I never should have done that and I am sorry Emily. So sorry."

 

I was in shock from what I'd just heard. I had a brother, a half-brother who was my age. For 19 years, I'd had a brother who no one had bothered to mention. "Who?" I finally asked.

 

"Niall's band mate. Harry Styles." 

 

"Harry?!" If I thought I was shocked earlier, this was a completely new level. My friend Harry, the superstar Harry, my half-brother Harry. It was insane.

 

"Yes Harry. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to. His mum says it’s up to you. After that first letter she sent I replied to her and we’ve become friends. When we found out you knew the boys we were also shocked."

 

"Mum oh my god. This is crazy. This is mental. I have to tell Niall." I was blabbering on.

 

"Would you like to go home Em?" I just nodded still in a daze. "Are you okay to drive?"

 

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just follow me." I went to the parking lot with my mum walking next to me. I had no idea what I wanted to do about the Harry situation. I wanted Niall's opinion first. As I got into my car and drove home with my mum following me, my thoughts didn't change.

 

\--

 

"Emily are you back already?" Niall called out from the kitchen when we returned home. My mum was staring at her surroundings in awe, much like I had when I first arrived. Niall entered the room with Cale in one arm sucking a bottle held by Niall's free hand. He saw my face before he saw my mother. "Em are you alright?" I nodded and mouthed "later."

 

"Niall, this is my mum, Judy. Mum this is Niall." I took Cale from Niall, allowing him access to a handshake with my mother.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Niall politely said.

 

"You too dear. You are so handsome." She complimented, most likely star struck. Niall just smiled and said his thanks.

 

"Mum." I started and turned to her. "This is Cale." He had finished his bottle and was now staring at the stranger before him.

 

"Oh my goodness Em. He is precious. May I?" I nodded and handed her the baby. I think tears came to her eyes as she held him gently.

 

"He's my grandson." She whispered and stared at us in awe. Niall and I had unconsciously adjusted so that we were standing next to each other with his hand placed on the small of my back while I was slightly leaning into his side. 

 

"Yeah, he is." I gently said back and led her into the living room. For a while, it was almost silent as my mum cooed at Cale. She finally broke it though.

 

“Em, are you going to…?” She trailed off leaving my mind to fill in the blanks.

 

“Do what?” Niall asked and turned to face me on the couch.

 

“Um…I’m thirsty, Niall come help me.” I practically drug him out of the room and into the kitchen.

 

“Em what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me imploringly.

 

“I-I have a brother.” I choked out, suddenly afraid of Niall’s reaction.

 

“Okay so do I. Is he coming for a visit or something?” I shook my head, he didn't understand.

 

“He’s my half-brother, my dad’s son. I just found out about him today.” Niall’s eyes grew wide in understanding.

 

“You mean your dad had son and that’s why your mum was…” he trailed off as I held my hand up to stop him.

 

“That’s not all.” He gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. “It’s-it's Harry.” My body tensed as I said these last words, ready to bolt in case Niall was angry.

 

“Harry Styles is your brother? I mean wow. That’s fantastic Em, really it is but wow.” To my surprise he wasn’t mad, just shocked.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Of course not why would I be mad? It’s out of your control anyways.” He pulled me to him then and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled the scent I’d come to describe as home. “Are you going to tell him?” Niall finally asked.

 

I tipped my head back, resting my chin on his chest and stared up at him. “Should I?”

 

“I think you should. He’s your brother and he won’t be upset about it, trust me. It won’t change things, at least not too much. That’s my opinion but it’s completely up to you and your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Thanks Nialler. I think I’ll tell him after your birthday.”

 

“Speaking of which I was thinking we go on like a mini holiday. I want Cale to be there to celebrate so going to the pub and getting drunk isn’t really an option.”

 

“What did you have in mind?” I grinned at the idea of a holiday. School started back up in two weeks and I thought a break sounded great.

 

“I had the beach in mind; you, Cale and I for five days. What do you say?” 

 

“I say fuck yeah.” I beamed at Niall who smiled back and tightened his arms that were still around me.

 

“We leave in three days.”

 

My mum who had just poked her head into the kitchen then interrupted us.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but he fell asleep and I have no idea where his nursery is.”

 

“I’ll take him.” I said and she gently transferred the sleeping baby into my arms. I took him to his nursery and upon returning to the living room I found my mum and Niall in a very animated conversation.

 

“Emily great news, your mum knows of a great baby sitter who just so happens to be in search of a job!” Niall exclaimed as I took my seat next to him.

 

“You remember Hannah who used to live by us yeah? She was a few years older than you were. Well she’s out of uni now and her mum mentioned that she had majored in education and childcare. I could get her number for you so you two could give her a ring.”

 

“Mum that’s perfect. Thank you so much.” I thanked her. She waved her hand at me as if to say “no big deal.”

 

We invited my mum to have dinner with us but afterwards she had to leave. After promising multiple times that she would call us soon she left.

 

“I like your mum.” Niall said as we finished cleaning up the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I like yours.” I returned and followed him down the hallway towards are rooms. As I was about to head into mine, he grabbed my wrist.

 

“Do you want to see the details about the holiday?” Niall asked and led me into his room after I’d nodded. I sat down on his bed and leant up against the headboard as he retrieved his laptop from his desk. He took a seat next to me and booted up the mac.

 

“Okay so we’re going to Bournemouth, and we’ll be staying in a self-catering house. It will be a four nights, five day trip.” He explained as he showed me pictures of the beautiful beach. Our research of the trip soon turned into us watching funny videos on YouTube. As time passed, my eyelids grew heavier but I couldn’t bring myself to move.

 

“Goodnight Emily.” I thought I heard Niall say as my eyes fluttered closed and my head dropped onto his shoulder. That night was the best sleep I’d gotten in months. Not to mention Cale slept through the whole night.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I awoke not in my own bed and certainly not alone. All I could see was Niall's throat that was directly in my line of sight. After a quick recap of last night I was able to calm my racing heart. We did not sleep together. We just slept together. I chanced a look at Niall's face and nearly gasped at its close proximity to mine. We were mere inches apart. His face looked utterly relaxed and peaceful, an expression I hadn't seen on him often in our four months of companionship.

 

It was at that moment that Cale decided it was acceptable to wake up. I heard him start to cry across the hall and on the baby monitor next the bed. I tried to quietly disentangle myself from Niall's arms that were securely wrapped around my waist, bringing our bodies flush together. As I was making some progress, he started to stir. I instantly froze. He shifted a tiny bit and let out a contented sigh before settling down again. I let out a breath I'd been holding and extracted myself from the bed.

 

After retrieving Cale and feeding him his breakfast, Niall joined us and made no mention of last night’s sleeping arrangements. For the next two days I managed to sleep in my own bed each night which actually was a miracle considering how exhausted I was from taking care of Cale and packing our bags. As it turned out Niall was a shit packer. Despite his touring and traveling, he had no expertise in the area. So not only was I doing Cale’s but Niall’s luggage and mine on top of that.

 

\--

 

It was the morning of the trip, I was hustling around the house trying to make sure everything, and everyone was packed and accounted for.

 

"Emily stop stressing. We have everything and if we don't we can buy it there okay?" Niall soothed coming into Cale's nursery with aforementioned baby in his arms.

 

"Okay." I relented and took a deep breath.

 

"Good, now let’s go we want to get there today." He teased.

 

The two-hour car ride was surprisingly not as bad as expected. Cale mostly slept while Niall and I chatted about random things. The closer we got to the coast the more excited I became. Finally, we pulled up in front of a white cottage.  It had two balconies and appeared very modern.

 

"It has five bedrooms so you get your pick." Niall informed as we stepped out of the car.

 

"Niall this is amazing!" I gushed and threw my arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist. We broke apart and I moved to the side of the car to get Cale and his Carrier while Niall unloaded our bags from the trunk. I grabbed my small suitcase in my free hand and followed Niall into our new home for the next five days.

 

\--

 

Our first few days at the beach had been great. We spent most of our time in the ocean or playing in the sand with Cale. He loved the water. Niall and I would take turns flicking water on him and Cale's face would light up in the biggest grin. Every evening we would come back to our cottage and eat dinner there. Afterwards we would give Cale a bath and put him to bed. Niall and I would then shower ourselves then sit outside on one of the balconies and just talk. We talked about little things like our favorite songs and sometimes serious things such as the future.

 

It is the morning of Niall's birthday. Tomorrow will be our last day here. I had woke up a bit earlier than usual so that I could make Niall breakfast. I put the last pancake on to the plate and placed it onto the table. It may be his birthday but Niall was too messy of an eater to eat in bed. I tiptoed down the hall and gently pushed open the door to his room. Niall was lying on his stomach with one arm bent and the other splayed across the other side of the bed. His mouth was slightly open emitting soft breaths. I walked over to the bed and lightly tapped his shoulder. He didn't stir. I changed my tapping to rubbing hoping that would wake him.

 

"Niall wake up." I whispered in his ear. His eyes slowly cracked open and peered at me. Suddenly the arm that had been sprawled across the bed shot up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me down onto the bed facing him. His arm then left my wrist and wrapped around my waist drawing us closer together. He buried his head in my neck and mumbled.

 

"Em I don't wanna get up."

 

"It's your birthday, plus I made you breakfast." His head moved back slightly so he could look into my eyes.

 

"Breakfast?" He whispered. I nodded and moved to get up but his arm kept me firmly locked in place. Niall buried his head back into my neck. "Just a little bit longer." I sighed but relented and let one of my hands settle comfortably against his bare chest while the other reached up to run through his messy blonde locks.

 

"I'm twenty now, I'm not a teenager anymore." He murmured against my neck.

 

"You stopped being a teenager four months ago Ni." I whispered back. As if to prove my point, a quiet whimper sounded through the baby monitor.  "I've got him; you go eat your breakfast birthday boy." I said trying to lighten the mood. Niall groaned and kissed me on the forehead.

 

"Thank you." I nodded and patted his cheek. "You're welcome."   

 

\--

 

Our plans for the day were different from the others. Instead of playing at the beach, we decided to hit the stores and be touristy. Then we would go out to eat as a family. As we strolled from shop to shop with Cale in his stroller, I noted to Niall. "Nobody has asked you for your autograph or a picture and there haven’t been any crazy mobs."

 

"Oh yeah well I just asked everyone on Twitter to leave us alone while we were at the beach."

 

"And they're actually listening?" I was astounded.

 

"Well I may have used Cale as the reason why. I have signed a couple of autographs when I'm by myself but when people see me with Cale they're just being mindful of his safety."

 

"Horan you are actually quite smart." I teased him. He just stuck his tongue out in response. "So what about paparazzi? Are there pictures of us?" One of the reasons that I had no idea what was going on was because we had turned off the Wi-Fi so we wouldn't get distracted with other stuff while here.

 

"I'm sure there are paparazzi somewhere, they're just being sneaky. There are probably tons of photos on the internet of us from today already." With this newfound information, I was peering around for the cameras all day but Niall was right they really were sneaky.

 

For dinner that night we decided that we would go to a cute diner that served seafood.

 

We sat by the window with Cale on Niall's lap. Throughout our dinner we had chatted and laughed. Upon returning home Cale was fast asleep. I volunteered to take him to his room. When I came back, Niall was on the balcony.

 

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow." I said as I approached him. He turned and held out one of his arms. I stepped into his embrace so that his chest was against my back with his hands resting on the railing and mine on top.

 

"I can't believe any of this has happened." He whispered back. I hummed in agreement.

 

"I got you a present." I pulled the small package from my pocket.

 

"You didn't have too. As cheesy as it sounds, you and Cale are gift enough." I playfully nudged his ribs with my elbow.

 

"Sap. Do you want your present or not?"

 

"Well I guess since you went through all the trouble of getting it." He pretended to contemplate. I turned over one of his hands that was on the railing and placed the package on his palm. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened up the box. Inside was a silver and black bracelet. Etched on the front of it was Cale 22.5.12.

 

"It's the day we officially became his parents." I told Niall. "So you never forget." He slipped the bracelet onto his wrist and spun me around. Niall engulfed me in a hug that I was sure to return.

 

"I love it." He said into my hair before kissing the top of my head. "It's almost perfect."

 

"Almost?" I looked up at him slightly shocked. He grinned.

 

"Yeah, it's missing your name and the date I believe was the twentieth of May. The first time I met you." I laid my head back on his chest and squeezed him a bit tighter.

 

"Well we can get it added when we get back to London." He chuckled and kissed my head again.

 

"But really I do love it. Best birthday yet. Thank you Emily."

 

"You're welcome." I said while ignoring the happiness that swelled in my chest.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It came quicker than expected. I was supposed to have two months to prepare, two months to say goodbye. I did get those two months but they flew by quicker than expected. I don't know if it was Niall's busy schedule, the start of university, taking care of Cale, or Harry and I's newfound relationship as siblings (which went over surprising well and had promoted a few lunches between us and our mums)  but somewhere along the lines days turned into months.

 

The alarm clock was blaring in the otherwise quiet flat. I silently groaned and cursed Niall for not shutting the damn thing up. For the past week, I had been sleeping with Niall, not like sex but just sleeping. It gave me a sense of comfort and security knowing that he was right there next to me.

 

"Niall," I groaned. "Turn it off." I heard him sigh and felt his body shift underneath mine as the arm that was wrapped around my waist left for a few seconds. The incessant ringing noise silenced and the arm replaced.

 

"Please tell me it's Friday." He mumbled.

 

"I wish." I finally opened my eyes. His blue orbs were staring back at me. I cast a glance behind him and saw his few suitcases and backpack on the ground, guitar already strapped into its case. "I can't believe it's already been two months."

 

"Neither can I. I wish we still had more time." We lapsed back into silence just staring at each other. Niall's phone suddenly rang shattering the silence.  "What Liam?" He answered. "Yes I'm up. Of course. I'm eating breakfast right now. Okay see you soon." He hung up the phone.

 

"I guess it's time." I stated.

 

"Yeah I guess so." Instead of making any moves to get out of bed, Niall pressed his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose before exhaling the same way. He gave me a kiss on the nose before pulling away and rolling out of bed. I followed suit and left to go get Cale ready. We weren't going to the airport with him seeing as it would be a mass of hysteria. The boys and the car were going to pick him up.

 

"Hey there little guy." I greeted Cale as I lifted the alert baby from his crib. Next week he would hit the six month mark. I still couldn't believe how quickly he'd grown up. "Do you know what today is?" I asked him quietly. "I guess not. Niall's leaving today." I smiled sadly at the baby. "Daddy's leaving." I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind as I was talking to Cale and dressing him.

 

"This just gets harder and harder." Niall said into my neck, his lips tickling the skin there. He reached out and smoothed his hand over Cale's head of brown hair, Niall's bracelet glinting in the light. We had added on the date we met above Cale's name and date as soon as we'd gotten back to London. Niall hasn't taken it off since then.

 

Ten minutes later, I had changed and made myself somewhat presentable. I was going to Danielle's after the boys left, her and the other girlfriends had become close friends of mine.

 

"Five minutes." Niall said as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and realized he was right. It was five till 11; five minutes until the boys would be here to whisk him away.

 

"Do you have everything?" I checked with him. He nodded and pointed to the pile of luggage by the front door. Not a few seconds later was the door thrown open and the four boys entered the apartment.

 

"You guys are early." Niall groaned, clutching Cale a bit tighter on his hip.

 

"I know mate but we can't miss the plane." Liam said as he hefted one of the bags on his shoulder. "We'll take care of this, you say goodbye." Upon closer inspection I noticed that his eyes were rimmed slightly red as were Zayn's.

 

"Did you already say goodbye?" I asked them.

 

"Yeah." Zayn answered. "It doesn't get easier so best get to it." He motioned towards Niall. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. Niall wrapped his free arm around me and held tight. A few minutes later Harry broke the silence.

 

"Niall, it's time to go." Harry patted him on the shoulder then quickly hugged me also. "Bye sis."

 

Niall  reluctantly handed over Cale after Harry had released me. He placed a soft kiss on both of our heads before turning to leave. The tears were falling now as I clutched Cale to my chest. Niall turned around to wave one last time. He saw my tears and instantly stopped walking. I tried to wipe them away but he rushed towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and tried not to bawl.

 

"I love you, both of you so much." He whispered in my ear before pulling back to look at my face. "I'll see you in a few weeks. You and Cale will be alright. We'll be alright." He kissed Cale and I on the forehead and then turned to leave again but not before I caught a few tears on his face as well.

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was time. The first month of the tour was done and we were going to get our first visit with Niall. The seatbelt sign had just clicked on above our heads and my excitement was increasing.

 

The past month had been challenging to say the least. With Niall away on tour, taking care of Cale was much more difficult. Even though it was hard being a single parent, everyday that I went to University I would miss Cale like crazy. Thank god for our babysitter though, Hannah had been a blessing.

 

I adjusted Cale on my lap in preparation for our landing. Surprisingly he had done well on the flight. No tears or tantrums. He did like to talk gibberish though.

 

Finally we landed and got off the plane. A car was sent for us instead of Niall picking us up. Being in America was different. I took in the scenery or lack thereof as we drove by. We pulled up at the back of a large hotel. I got out holding a seven month Cale and started towards the door held open by security, the driver following behind with the bags. More security was around us as we walked. Though it was quieter in the back a horde of screaming girls surrounded the front of the building.

 

I stepped through the service door with Cale on my hip and was immediately greeted with the one person I had missed most. Niall was standing in front of us wearing a huge grin and a red snapback.

 

"Hi." He beamed at me.

 

"Hi." I returned the sentiment. Those two words seemed to break our spell. Niall took one step and had Cale and I enveloped in a hug. Cale was laughing and patting his dad wherever his flailing hands could reach. One of Niall's arms was wrapped securely around my waist while the other was bent at an angle so his hand could rest on Cale's small back.

 

"I've missed you guys, so much." Niall said as he pulled back slightly. He placed his hands on either side of my face and left a lingering kiss on my forehead. I then placed Cale into his arms so that Niall could cuddle the baby close as I wrapped an arm around Niall's waist.

 

The moment was ruined when two boys ran by chanting, "POOL!" And then a "Hi Em, Cale!" After the two boys came Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Danielle at a much steadier and quiet pace. "Hey guys, we're going to the pool if you care to join!" Dani invited us. I looked at Niall as he looked at me, through silent agreement we decided to go.

 

I was in the midst of a conversation with Danielle and Perrie while Cale sat on Danielle's lap playing with her curls. The weather was good though we were in America. Unfortunately, the girls, Cale and I had to leave in a few short days. The sun was slightly tanning my skin that wasn't covered by my red and white striped bikini. Niall's normally pale complexion was tanned too, complimenting his dark blue shorts nicely. His muscles didn't hurt either.

"Uh oh." Danielle said and held Cale out to me. Perrie started laughing and I reluctantly accepted the baby, his diaper now full. I started walking towards Niall who was in conversation with the boys. He looked up and his face dropped.

"He didn't." He half asked, half stated.

"He did." I confirmed his suspicions and he went to get the diaper bag. We took Cale inside and laid him on the floor. Using practiced teamwork and many baby wipes, Cale was cleaned up in no time. It was reassuring that even after a month apart Niall and I still perfectly executed our system. Walking back outside Niall tried to get Cale to hold onto Niall's fingers and stand.

"Hot deck." I warned as we approached the sunny part of the patio. Niall scooped up the baby into his arms and started to walk into the pool. "You can't put his whole body in at once! The water's freezing!" I exclaimed and took the child from Niall. I walked to the side of the pool and sat down with my feet in the water. Niall swam over and flicked small amounts of water on my legs while I dipped Cale's toes in. The baby was giggling and Niall had a ridiculously happy smile on his face. I started to submerge more of Cale's body until Niall took him from me and held him near his chest. The baby was content to slap the water with his little hands. Niall started to put little droplets on Cale's face and it warmed my heart to see the two smiling and laughing with each other.

"Em, you coming in?" Niall turned towards me. I slid into the water and shivered at the temperature. I waded over to my two boys and placed a kiss to the side of Cale's head. "Where's mine?" Niall pouted. I rolled my eyes and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He hummed in contentment and adjusted Cale so Niall could wrap an arm around both of us. I held out a hand towards Cale who grabbed onto my middle and index fingers.

 

"This is so going on Twitter." I pulled my head up and saw Louis standing at the pool's edge lowering his phone.

 

"Yours and Harry's sex tape is so going on Twitter." Niall retorted and I elbowed him sharply in the side.

 

"Ha you don't know where it's hidden." Lou smiled triumphantly.

 

"It's in the DVD case for a Wiggles episode."

 

Louis blanched. "How do you know that?" Niall just smirked as Louis ran off to Harry yelling about needing a new hiding place.

 

"You're evil." I told the still smiling blonde boy.

 

"Oh I'm aware." He said and flicked a spray of water into my face.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Cale and I had been home for two days. Our second visit with Niall, in Germany, had been a joyous time. We crossed the halfway point of the tour about a month ago. During the visit Cale had had his nine month birthday. The boys along with Cale and I celebrated with dinner at an acclaimed German restaurant.

 

Without Niall the house seemed large and uninhabited. It's crazy to think this though because Cale has amassed toys every where around the large flat. Though Cale's toys were the least of my problems at the moment.

 

Are you busy? I texted Niall as I bounced a crying Cale on my hip. He had been crying for half an hour now and nothing I tried using to quiet him worked. Finally, I resorted to calling Niall, I had read that it is possible for babies to miss someone who they spend a lot of time around. Separation anxiety it's called.

 

I'm doing a meet & greet is something wrong? He replied a few minutes later.

 

No keep up the good work! I didn't want Niall to worry and start neglecting his fans. I had booted up my laptop in hopes of searching YouTube to show Cale videos of his dad when my phone started to vibrate. Trying to hush Cale a bit I answered the call.

 

"What's wrong? Is that Cale?" Niall's voice sounded over the speaker, I heard the excited chatter of girls and the boys' voices on the other side.

 

"Nothing's wrong, get back to your signing."

 

"Emily, whenever you're lying you start to have more pep than a cheerleader. Plus I can hear Cale crying. What's wrong?" I sighed and pushed my laptop away from Cale's flailing hands.

 

"I think Cale misses you. He's been crying non stop for half an hour and nothing's quieting him. Can you speak to him?" I heard Niall shuffling around then saying something to someone else.

 

"I can do something better, give me two minutes." He said then hung up the phone. I stared at the now quiet device in my hand. What's he going to do, fly home in two minutes?

 

True to his words two minutes later my Skype started to ring. His name popped up on the screen and I readily answered. "Niall?" His face appeared on the screen.

 

"Hey love, can you hear me?" He seemed to be straining his voice, the other voices around him had gotten even louder if possible.

 

"You're in the middle of a signing." I stated quite dumbfounded.

 

"Cale's more important, I miss him." Pulling Cale into the shot I pointed to Niall's face and said "daddy." He started to quiet down as soon as he saw Niall's face. He leaned forward and pressed his chubby hand to the screen as Niall beamed at him. I almost started to cry at the sweetness of it all.

 

"Emily are you crying?" Zayn's head suddenly appeared next to Niall's.

 

"No!" I protested and started wiping at my cheeks. Niall pushed Zayn out, yelling "Family moment!" before turning back to us. He gave me a small smile conveying that he understood how I felt.

 

"I miss you guys." He said so quietly I was only able to make it out by reading his lips.

 

"We miss you too." Thankfully Cale had stopped crying and began to settle sleepily into my arms. His eyes started to droop until finally they were closed and he was asleep.

 

"I'll call you when I'm done okay?" Niall said as a man dressed in black whispered something in his ear. I nodded and moved to shut down the call. "I love you." He had taken to saying this every time we ended a call.

 

"I love you too." I honestly told him but meant in a totally platonic way. Totally.

 

\--

 

The second big event that happened in Cale's life was one big step up from where he had been.

 

It was one of those nights when I was alone. The other girlfriends all had other plans and Niall was of course on tour. After last weeks separation anxiety that Cale underwent Niall  had taken to Skyping us around Cale's bedtime every night to talk to him. Tonight was different though, Niall was in the middle of the concert and I had to rely on YouTube videos to get Cale quiet.

 

As I booted up my laptop I chanced a glance up to make sure Cale was still sitting on the floor in front of me. He wasn't. Instead the baby was holding on to the edge of the coffee table and standing of his own accord. I let out a startled squeak and grabbed my phone. Cale just stared at me as if I were crazy before he started to smile. I snapped a few pictures of him smiling and standing before peppering his face with kisses.

 

"I'm so proud of you!" I gushed to the baby.

 

After I'd gotten Cale onto my lap with a video of Niall playing I texted him the photos.

 

Ni he's growing up. Did this all by himself!

 

Surprisingly I got a reply minutes later.

 

Dammit I can't believe I missed that. Trying hard not to cry proud tears right now

 

I smiled to myself before placing my phone down and putting a sleeping Cale to bed.

 

The next morning I was doing my usual routine of getting ready for school and taking care of Cale. Hannah, the babysitter arrived at seven like normal.

 

"Have you seen videos from last nights concert?" She asked me as she played peek-a-boo with Cale in his highchair.

 

"No why?" I asked and slipped on my shoes.

 

"Lemme see your laptop." She demanded. Although a few years older than I was she was more like a friend than an employee. I handed her the desired electronic. "Here." She said a few minutes later and shoved it across the table to me. I watched the video quietly.

 

The boys were performing one of their songs. Afterwards Niall reached into his pocket and tries to sneakily check his phone. As he scans the screen a giant smile lights up his face and he audibly says "Oh my god." The boys all shoot him weird looks and he holds up a hand to them.

 

"I just want everyone to know that five minutes ago my son stood by himself for the first time." Every one started to scream and cheer even louder and the other boys all wrapped Niall in a group hug. They then passed around his phone to see the picture. During the next song Niall really did look like he was on the verge of tears although the smile never left his face.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

France was truly a magical place. The people were a bit rude but the food and the culture were breathtaking. Not only were our surroundings incredible but there was only a month left of tour. I was counting down the days till Niall would be back home with us but for now we were with him for a whole week.

 

Our first night there had been fun to say the least.

 

“Liam, help me!” I yelled as I ran through the brunettes’ hotel room door. He was sitting on the couch placed in front of the large bed with his laptop balanced on his lap. He whipped his head around towards me as I barreled into the room.

“What’s going on?” He sensibly asked. I ducked down between the back of the couch and the front of the bed as Niall came into the room after me.

“Where is she?” He cast his blue eyes around the room before settling them on Liam’s face.

“I repeat, what’s going on?”

“Emily said she wasn't going back to a buffet with me ever again!” Niall cried, throwing up his hands.

“I'm not! People were staring and not because you're famous!” I piped from my hiding spot. “Shit.” I peeked around the edge of the couch and saw a smirk appear on Niall’s face. He started towards my hiding spot and I jumped up and ran to the other side of the bed.

“I don’t think so.” Niall lunged across the bed and grabbed me round the waist. He threw me onto the bed and hovered over me. He smirked at me one last time before his fingers started tickling my sides without mercy.

“Say that buffet's are the best invention ever and Niall is the hottest eater ever!” He demanded. I vehemently shook my head and gasped for breath.

“You guys I’m trying to do a twitcam!” Liam complied. We both looked towards him, having forgotten that we weren’t alone. He was holding his laptop in one hand and staring us down. Niall and I shared a look with each other and then surged towards an unsuspecting Liam.

We grabbed his laptop from his hands and burst into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind us.

“Hey guys!” Niall greeted as we sat down on the cold tile with our backs against the door. Liam was currently beating on the barrier and shouting at us but we chose to ignore it. “Liam will be back later!” I started giggling like mad and buried my face in Niall’s shoulder. I felt him suddenly move away from me and saw that he was placing the laptop on the edge of the bathtub.

“What are you doing?” I looked at him curiously.

“You never said it!” He tackled me to the floor and again started to tickle me.

“Niall stop! Niall!” I was laughing and trying to breathe which was not a good combination.

“Cale is too young to have a sibling!” Louis’s shrill voice called from the other room. I immediately started blushing and Nialls’ booming laugh echoed throughout the bathroom. He stood up and grabbed the laptop.

“Bye guys, Liam’s pissed, sorry!” We opened the door of the bathroom and saw a fuming Liam and a smirking Louis who was holding Cale.

He didn't kill us but Liam had definitely been mad. Cale saved us from his wrath though when he reached out to us from Louis's arms. Niall had graciously accepted the baby and we sauntered out of the room with smug looks on our faces.

\--

The rest of the time spent in France seemed to fly by. When the boys had rehearsals or interviews Cale and I would go out accompanied by Danielle and whoever else had nothing to do. We would sight see and go to restaurants and do a bit of shopping. It wasn't until our last night there that anything out of plan happened.

We were backstage at the boys concert. The fans were going insane and the boys were basking in it.

The whole night leading up to the concert Niall had been acting strangely. He was much quieter and pushed his food around instead of eating it which was extremely out of character for him. I asked him about it but he had blamed it on the nerves.

I knew he was lying. I'd seen him nervous and this was not how he reacted to it. Normally he would try to reassure everyone else and ignore the butterflies in his stomach. This was something else and I had no idea what.

The boys finished singing their last song and thanked the crowd profusely. They all ran off the stage towards us after taking their final bow.

"Ten minutes." Niall said to us as he approached. I nodded and  smoothed down Cale's brown, slightly curled hair. Niall ran off again towards the dressing room to change his clothes. Instead of waiting for him there Cale and I made our way down to the after party. Normally we didn't go to these things but tonight Niall had begged me to come.

"Emily," Niall started as he came up behind me ten minutes later and clapped a hand on my shoulder, "I need to talk to you." His voice lowered so that only I heard. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Alright, talk."

"No like in private." I glanced at Cale and back up at Niall imploringly. "It won't take long."

I relented and found Harry who gladly accepted Cale. I knew he and Louis wanted kids but the time wasn't right for that. They had just come out to the public and people were going crazy. It wasn't easy seeing the hate they had to endure but the support was just as equal too.

I found myself back by Niall who held out a large, callused hand. I took it and followed him to an outside balcony that was unoccupied. He turned to face me  and the honesty in his eyes caught me off guard.

"Ni are you alright?" I stepped closer to him and peered up at his face. He shook his head.

"Emily I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" He took a deep breathe and brought one hand up to cup the back of his neck.

"I mean, that promise we made all those months ago…I broke it. I like you, a lot. Probably more than I should." It took me a second to fully grasp what he was telling me.

"Oh." I managed to squeeze out. His face fell even more and it was like a stab to the gut. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Niall was undeniably attractive and he was a great guy but he was also my best friend. Not only did I not want to ruin our friendship but there was also Cale. Cale was the most important thing in my life. A relationship with Niall that goes past the boundaries of platonic was dangerous. Our whole family dynamic could be ruined. Or it could be enhanced. I mentally shook my head and cleared my mind of traitorous thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I promise that when I come back home things will be the same as they've always been. I just need a minute." I was at a lose for words. His crestfallen expression was one of the most painful things I'd had to see in a long time. I turned away from him and slowly walked back inside. I found Harry and Louis playing with Cale at a booth in the corner. They would make perfect parents. As soon as Harry saw me he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Em are you alright?"

"I'm fine just really tired." As a second thought I added, "If you want you and Lou can keep Cale for the night." Harry's face lit up with joy. It felt good to make my brother happy. If he and Louis can't have kids yet then I'll at least let them experience it.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah,  I trust you two and I can see how good you are with him." Harry nodded and tried to hide the giant grin on his face. We returned to the table where Louis was holding Cale on his lap. Harry quickly relayed the information and the smile that adorned Louis face was almost blinding.

The pair followed behind me up to the hotel room Cale and I shared with Niall. Getting the trio in and out was a quick process. It wasn't till after I'd kissed Cale goodnight that I'd realized this was the first night Cale had spent away from both his parents. The realization hit me hard and before I knew it I was crying. With a pillow clutched to my chest I cried out everything I'd been feeling for the past 11 months. I cried until all I felt was numb.

Niall didn't return to our room that night. It was my sadness to bear alone.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The next three weeks were weird. Niall still talked to us but it seemed to be more directed towards Cale. The morning after Niall's confession was extremely awkward too.

 

I'd been in Niall and I's room most of the morning but he had failed to return to it last night. Ten minutes before the car was set to arrive I made my way downstairs with mine and Cale's belongings. Niall was already down there playing with the baby. Upon my arrival Niall looked at me and gave me a forced and stilted smiled.

 

"Emily." He greeted.

 

"Niall." I returned. The other people around us seemed to notice the tension and an awkward silence quickly ensued.

 

Not soon enough the car came and the staff started to load our things into the trunk. I turned towards Niall who gave Cale a kiss on the forehead and a whispered "I love you." He handed the baby to me before stiffly wrapping me in a one arm hug. It was over before it began. "See you in three weeks." He said and we left.

 

Now here I am about to go to the airport to pick up Niall. Hannah's here and she'll be watching Cale while I'm gone. Even though things with Niall and I have been strained these past few weeks I'm hoping that we'll be able to look past it enough to celebrate his arrival home. We’ll obviously have to talk about it but that can wait.

 

\--

 

“I hear Louis!” Danielle exclaimed and stood on her tiptoes to peer over the crowd. Sure enough, Louis’ excited chatter was carrying over the din of the airport. A group of Asian tourists moved towards the exit and I caught a glimpse of the five boys. I forced myself and Danielle not to make a scene and run at the boys. However, all of my cautions were thrown to the wind when my eyes connected with Nialls’.

Despite what happened in France my heart kicked up a notch and my excitement increased tenfold.

Instead of waiting for the boys to reach us, Danielle and I started running towards them. Niall handed his guitar case to Louis and started towards me. We met in the middle and he swept me into a giant hug that lifted me off my feet. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and hugged him back tightly. He set me back on my feet and started to pepper my face with kisses.

“I missed you. I missed you so fucking much." He said in between the kisses, "And I'm so so sorry.” He confessed as he stared at me. He left one hand wrapped around my waist and used the other to wipe away the tears I hadn’t known were flowing.

“Niall it's alright, we'll talk about it later. I just really missed you and I want to hug you for a whole day. Promise to never go touring again?” He chuckled and pulled me back for another tight hug.

“I wish I could make that promise.” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I ignored them for the moment and gripped the back of Niall’s hoodie tighter.

\--

“Dada!” Cale called and giggled as soon as we walked through the front door. The baby was holding onto Hannah’s fingers and standing up. Niall lifted him onto his hip and started to kiss Cale's face as he’d done mine.

“Yeah, dada. I missed you little guy.”

“Mama!” Cale caught sight of me. I walked over to the two and let myself be pulled into a family hug. Things were going back to normal in the Grey-Horan household.

Later that night after Cale had gone to bed, Niall and I were on the couch talking. He was telling me stories from the last three weeks of tour and I was telling him about Cale.

Niall was sitting facing me so that his knees were bent and I was in between them sitting cross-legged. We had been at this for almost two hours and it was now nearing midnight.

 

“I’m sorry about France.” Niall apologized quietly. His grip tightened on my hand that he’d been playing with for a while.

"So am I." I admitted.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't jeopardize our family."

"But then again maybe I did."

"What do you mean?"

"After I left that morning I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought you hated me, that you would leave me. I thought that you might take Cale away and keep me out of his life. I was so scared but then when we would talk I realized that you aren't that kind of person. I realized that you might leave our lives instead. I was terrified that you would quietly distance yourself from Cale and I. I thought I'd torn us all apart." My voice had been getting more and more hysterical as I'd expressed what went through my head.

"Oh Em." Niall wrapped his arms around me and brought me against his chest. "I would never, ever, leave you guys or take Cale away from you. You could reject me a thousand times and I would still stand by you both. I love you. I love Cale and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you." I whispered against the fabric of his shirt. His arms tightened around me and he dropped a kiss on to the top of my head. Tell him. The annoying voice in my head was back. You like him. Why deny it?

 


	20. Chapter 20

The next three weeks were weird. Niall still talked to us but it seemed to be more directed towards Cale. The morning after Niall's confession was extremely awkward too.

 

I'd been in Niall and I's room most of the morning but he had failed to return to it last night. Ten minutes before the car was set to arrive I made my way downstairs with mine and Cale's belongings. Niall was already down there playing with the baby. Upon my arrival Niall looked at me and gave me a forced and stilted smiled.

 

"Emily." He greeted.

 

"Niall." I returned. The other people around us seemed to notice the tension and an awkward silence quickly ensued.

 

Not soon enough the car came and the staff started to load our things into the trunk. I turned towards Niall who gave Cale a kiss on the forehead and a whispered "I love you." He handed the baby to me before stiffly wrapping me in a one arm hug. It was over before it began. "See you in three weeks." He said and we left.

 

Now here I am about to go to the airport to pick up Niall. Hannah's here and she'll be watching Cale while I'm gone. Even though things with Niall and I have been strained these past few weeks I'm hoping that we'll be able to look past it enough to celebrate his arrival home. We’ll obviously have to talk about it but that can wait.

 

\--

 

“I hear Louis!” Danielle exclaimed and stood on her tiptoes to peer over the crowd. Sure enough, Louis’ excited chatter was carrying over the din of the airport. A group of Asian tourists moved towards the exit and I caught a glimpse of the five boys. I forced myself and Danielle not to make a scene and run at the boys. However, all of my cautions were thrown to the wind when my eyes connected with Nialls’.

Despite what happened in France my heart kicked up a notch and my excitement increased tenfold.

Instead of waiting for the boys to reach us, Danielle and I started running towards them. Niall handed his guitar case to Louis and started towards me. We met in the middle and he swept me into a giant hug that lifted me off my feet. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and hugged him back tightly. He set me back on my feet and started to pepper my face with kisses.

“I missed you. I missed you so fucking much." He said in between the kisses, "And I'm so so sorry.” He confessed as he stared at me. He left one hand wrapped around my waist and used the other to wipe away the tears I hadn’t known were flowing.

“Niall it's alright, we'll talk about it later. I just really missed you and I want to hug you for a whole day. Promise to never go touring again?” He chuckled and pulled me back for another tight hug.

“I wish I could make that promise.” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I ignored them for the moment and gripped the back of Niall’s hoodie tighter.

\--

“Dada!” Cale called and giggled as soon as we walked through the front door. The baby was holding onto Hannah’s fingers and standing up. Niall lifted him onto his hip and started to kiss Cale's face as he’d done mine.

“Yeah, dada. I missed you little guy.”

“Mama!” Cale caught sight of me. I walked over to the two and let myself be pulled into a family hug. Things were going back to normal in the Grey-Horan household.

Later that night after Cale had gone to bed, Niall and I were on the couch talking. He was telling me stories from the last three weeks of tour and I was telling him about Cale.

Niall was sitting facing me so that his knees were bent and I was in between them sitting cross-legged. We had been at this for almost two hours and it was now nearing midnight.

 

“I’m sorry about France.” Niall apologized quietly. His grip tightened on my hand that he’d been playing with for a while.

"So am I." I admitted.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't jeopardize our family."

"But then again maybe I did."

"What do you mean?"

"After I left that morning I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought you hated me, that you would leave me. I thought that you might take Cale away and keep me out of his life. I was so scared but then when we would talk I realized that you aren't that kind of person. I realized that you might leave our lives instead. I was terrified that you would quietly distance yourself from Cale and I. I thought I'd torn us all apart." My voice had been getting more and more hysterical as I'd expressed what went through my head.

"Oh Em." Niall wrapped his arms around me and brought me against his chest. "I would never, ever, leave you guys or take Cale away from you. You could reject me a thousand times and I would still stand by you both. I love you. I love Cale and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you." I whispered against the fabric of his shirt. His arms tightened around me and he dropped a kiss on to the top of my head. Tell him. The annoying voice in my head was back. You like him. Why deny it?

 


	21. Chapter 21

"No." I said firmly before looking at Niall.

"You haven't even seen the inside!" He exclaimed.

"I don't need to. There are gargoyle statues on the roof."

"Alright alright!" Niall conceded before turning to the real estate agent. "Can we just skip this one?"

The agent, Eric, laughed. "Of course, it's been on the market for awhile. Not a surprise. How about a lunch break and I'll meet you at the next property in an hour." We agreed then drove the short distance to a quaint deli.

"What about this one? It had a nice view." As we ate Niall and I looked through photos of the houses we had already seen that day. There were three to be exact.

"I dunno. It was nice but can you really see us in it?" I countered.

"S'pose not, too many angles."

"I feel like we need something more…homey?"

"Yeah like something we can grow in and be comfortable in and a place that Cale will enjoy too."

"Yeah," I agreed. "We need a backyard definitely."

"And a pool!" Niall chimed in.

"Yes a pool, a backyard and a balcony."

"Your dream house has a balcony?" Niall questioned.

"Well not at first but after our trip to the beach it does now." Niall smiled widely before grabbing my hand from over the table.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you." He started. At his words my brain went into overdrive and my heart sped up. He could only be about to deliver really good or very bad news.

"About?" I pressed.

"Us." I wasn't all that surprised by his answer. "I meant everything I said last night. I love you and I know it's too soon to be saying it but it's true. You don't have to say it back or anything I understand." He paused but continued on before I could say anything. "Also you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met and the most wonderful mum Cale could ever have. You're so strong and you take every bump in the road in stride. You're smart and gorgeous and funny and caring." My breath was stuck in my throat and tears burned my eyes. His words were the best words anyone had ever told me. He visibly gulped before continuing, "Emily, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded repeatedly and tried to clear the lump in my throat. "Yes." I croaked. "Of course I will." We met halfway across the table in a sweet kiss that left me feeling light headed.

"It's almost been an hour. Let's get to the next house yeah?" Niall suggested as we pulled apart.

 

\--

 

The next house turned out to be another no. I was losing hope that we'd ever find one that was right.

"Alright guys I know you're getting tired but I have one more house that just might be what you're looking for. What do you say, wanna see it?" Eric chimed as we left the building.

"M'tired. And I miss Cale." Niall whined as he leaned heavily against my shoulder.

"One more house. You can make it." I bumped his hip with mine before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Let's go for it." I told Eric.

 

\--

 

We pulled up in front of our final house for the day and I stared in awe. From the outside it was perfect. It was a combination of stone and white siding. There was a sprawling lawn that I knew Cale would love. There were numerous small windows but not a whole wall of glass that could shatter at any moment as I'd seen in some houses.

Niall and I stepped out of our car and he grabbed my hand.

"I have a really good feeling about this one." He whispered.

"So do I."

We were led through the spacious home and we both fell in love with it. It had five bedrooms and six bathrooms, a giant kitchen and a dining room, and multiple miscellaneous rooms. It wasn't sharp angles and modern art or ornate wood and winding staircases; it was gleaming wood floors and soft carpet, bare walls that begged for bright paint. The house wasn't furnished but I already had a mental picture of potential ideas. The large pool out back had Niall's face alight with joy.

"Here's the master bedroom." Eric told us. "The final room of the house." He opened the door and let us walk past him into the grand room. It was large with a stone fireplace to match the outside of the house. The closet and master bathroom adjoined to the room. It was bare aside from all the features that made it incredible however there was only one thing that made it perfect to me.

"Niall, it has a balcony." I was closing the distance to the large windowed doors before the words had left my mouth. He followed me and together we walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the pool. Eric stayed in the room and let us be.

"I think this is it." Niall whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is definitely it." I whispered back. I looked back to the bedroom and thought of how it would look once furnished. (And unbeknownst to me at the time it would be the place that I would four months later give it up to Niall.)

Striding back into the room hand in hand Niall and I confidently approached Eric.

"We'll take it." Niall told the realtor who looked pleased.

"Great choice. I love this place but everyone always bypasses it for something even bigger. It will be perfect to start a family in." Eric said.

 

\--

 

After spending another hour in the realtor's office Niall and I finally emerged with the ink still drying on our signatures. We would be able to move in in hopefully three months.

On our way back home Niall and I had giddy grins on our faces. We stopped to get celebratory ice cream and decided to enjoy it outside in the warm May air.

"Cale's birthday is in two days." Niall said looking nostalgic. "I'm not ready for him to be one."

"I'm just glad you're here to celebrate it with us."

"I wouldn't have missed it, no matter what." He looked pensive for a moment before opening his mouth. "What do you think our lives will be like a year from now?"

"Well I'll be finishing up my last two weeks of university ever and we'll both be 21."

"And we'll both be together. We'll have a house and an amazing kid." Niall took over. I smiled and took another bite of my ice cream.

"What do you think our lives will be like five years after that?" I altered his question.

"Honestly, I want to be married. To you." His answer caught me so completely off guard that I had no response but to stare. "I'm sorry, shouldn’t have said that. It’s too soon."

"No, no, it's alright." My mouth finally caught up with my brain. "It’s not too soon. I hope for the same thing. Maybe with another kid or one on the way." I tentatively added.

The smile that lit up Niall's face was an indication of happiness at my last suggestion. It was hands down one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"Even if, and I hate to say this, but even if we don't work out, which I'm sure we will, I will always stand by you and Cale. Cale will always be my son and I'll always consider you family no matter what." Niall said and looked at me seriously.

"I know." I assured him and grabbed his hand. "And I will do the same for you. But I think that we can make this work. We've already had a crazy year and we stuck by each other through it all." I squeezed his fingers once before relaxing my grip.

"I love you." He whispered before crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

We probably should have been more careful about being overly affectionate in public, especially heavily making out against a car door but we were both too caught up in each other for our brains to function normally. The next day photos from that kiss and our house hunting venture were all over the tabloids. Not that we read them, we were too busy finalizing last minute preparations for Cale's birthday.

 

\--

 

One year. One whole year since this craziness had started.

One year since Cale had been born and one since Anna died.

Had Niall and Cale not walked into my life I know for a fact that I would not be the person I am now. I wouldn't have been able to move on from Anna's death so well.

Cale, bless him, was oblivious to the fact that it was his birthday and that his biological parents weren't here to celebrate it with him.

I don't refer to them as his real parents because I feel like Niall and I are his real parents. We've been raising him since he was a week old. Now he was a year old.

Last night Niall and I had both gotten a bit teary eyed over the fact that it was his last night before he turned one.

"Ready for your party little guy?" I asked Cale who was resting comfortably on my left hip. Niall who was standing on my right side wrapped an arm around my waist and guided us into the chaos that was Cale's party.

It was an outdoor event in a sectioned off area of a large park. Everyone that knew and loved Cale was here. Even his parents came though it was more in spirit. Or they might have been the ray of sunlight that fanned across Cale and created a rainbow pattern on his skin as he ate his small, personal cake.

Everything was just about perfect. In that moment the love I felt for both of my boys was almost unbearable. And despite anything that would happen later on in our lives I knew that love would always be there for us. Through the tours and the late nights to the small fights and the big ones. We were a family and together we would overcome anything, together.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you so much to everyone who made it this far!

I hustled out of the hospital room and scooped up my two children who had been sitting a bench in the hallway with a kind nurse.

Emily had been checked into the hospital for four hours and everyone was getting antsy. Harry and Louis had just called and said that they were pulling up.

Emily and I thought it would be best if Cale and Logan stayed with the couple who would take care of them until their sister was born. God knows Harry and Louis were capable of taking care of children.

After finally getting married four years ago, they had jumped at the chance of having a child. Only instead of the predicted one, they got two. 

I had Cale who was seven years old now on one hip and Logan, who was two, on the other. It’s not an easy task holding two children while hauling ass out of a hospital. Cale buried his brunette head into my shoulder and gripped his hands around my neck. Logan was simply smiling at the rush of running down the hallways, odd fella. We reached the automatic doors, stepped outside, and were affronted from all sides by paparazzi and fans. In the midst of the mayhem, Louis and Harry were striding towards us surrounded by security guards. Four more guards rushed over to flank me. We met in the middle and the guards formed a protective ring around us.

“Hey little guy.” Louis greeted Cale. Cale looked up at the familiar voice and nickname, his face brightened.

“Louis!” He exclaimed and extended his arms towards the man. Louis untangled his hand from his husband's and accepted the squirming child. 

“Be good for Louis and Harry okay?” I warned Cale. He nodded with innocent eyes. “I love you.” I reminded him and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too daddy.” He gave me a sloppy child’s kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah daddy, I love you.” Louis teased and leaned over to give me a kiss.

“Lou, please. You need to shave!” I exclaimed.

“So do you.” He sang back to me. I proceeded to kiss Logan before handing him to Harry.

“I’ll text you guys updates yeah? See you tomorrow.” I said before kissing my children one last time and running back inside the building. The number of fans and paps had seemed to multiply and I could hear the hysteria from inside the hospital. I raced back to Emily’s room and found a nurse inside.

“There you are Mr. Horan.” The nurse smiled at me. “We’ve just been doing a quick check up, Emily is dilated a few centimeters now, hopefully not too much longer.”  I thanked her and moved to Emily’s side.

“Hey love, how are you feeling?” I asked her and took her hand in my own.

“I’m fantastic Niall. Really great, thanks for asking.” I had to hold back the chuckle that wanted to escape. Emily in labor was not pleasant. She was sarcastic and slightly mean but at the end of it all it was worth it. Everything was worth it because she had brought me Logan and was about to bring me a third blessing, Megan Elise Horan. We’d finally decided on a name a week ago and since then I could hardly stop uttering it under my breath. 

“I’m sorry, just think by tomorrow we’ll have a beautiful new daughter who will be absolutely perfect and she’ll look exactly like you.” I tried to take her mind off things.

“Better me than you I guess.” I couldn’t tell if she was joking or if it was her sarcasm.

\--

Hours later it was nearing dawn. I woke up with a stiff neck and saw Emily sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed next to me.

“Sorry to wake you Mr. Horan.” I looked up to see a nurse standing at the foot of the bed. “I was checking Emily’s monitors.”

“Is everything alright?” The first time Emily had gotten pregnant both of us were afraid that what happened to Anna would happen to Emily. The doctor had assured us that the chances of Emily hemorrhaging were slim.

“Everything is just fine. I suggest you run home and shower while she’s still asleep. Grab some food maybe.” I smiled my thanks to her. After she’d left I looked across to Emily again. Standing up I brushed my lips over her forehead before walking out to the hallway. I notified the nurses that I was going to run home quickly and that it shouldn’t take more than an hour.

Once in my car I took a deep breath before quickly texting Harry.

Running home quickly for a shower. Can I take it off now? How are the boys?

He replied almost immediately.

Yes you can take it off. It’s been on for more than enough time. They’re good. Logan just woke up.

Instead of replying I started driving home. I was nervous for so many reasons and hoped to get this done quickly so I could get back to Emily.

\--

“There you are you bloody git!” Raged Emily. “I’m having your baby so the least you could do was be here for the birth!” I had been gone for twenty minutes grabbing a sandwich and a water from downstairs. I had to hold back a chuckle. I had learned from the previous birth of Logan that Emily did not take the pain well. It was somewhat cute seeing her so worked up but the expression on her face told me that I had better keep my mouth shut and hold her hand. I did as her expression demanded and stayed by her side offering love and encouragement until the first cries of my first girl rang out in the room. 

Emily’s grip on my hand loosened into a more loving hold and the nurse swaddled the wailing newborn in a pink blanket. She handed the infant to Emily who instantly started beaming and crying. I reached over and caressed the baby's soft cheek. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had a tiny amount of blond hair on her small head and she'd inherited her mom’s eyes just like her brother. 

“Megan Elise Horan.” I said while still staring, captivated by my daughter. “I love you.” I told the newborn and leant over to kiss my wife.

\--

"I have something for you." I told Emily, who was lying exhausted by my side. We were crammed together in the small hospital bed waiting for the nurses to bring Megan back from some standard tests.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. Hold on." I stood from the bed and turned on the overhead fluorescent lights. I turned my back to Emily and shucked off my shirt.

"Really Horan, I just had a baby and you want to have sex?" Emily asked in astonishment. I laughed and didn't answer her. Instead I came and sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes got comically wide and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god Niall."

On my chest were three names tattooed permanently over my heart. Cale, Logan and Megan. Emily reached out her hand to run her fingers over the names. "They're perfect." She whispered and looked at me with shining eyes.

"There's something else." I turned around and heard her sharp intake of breath. On my left shoulder was her name neatly printed in small letters. She traced it softly with her fingers before commanding me to turn around. She cupped my face in her hands and brought it down to meet hers. We kissed slowly but it was filled with love.

"I love you." She murmured against my lips when we broke the kiss.

"I love you." I said back right before our three perfect children entered the room accompanied by our parents and those four other guys we loved most.

Who would have thought that seven years ago one of the most unconventional pairings could have become a real family?

Probably everyone seeing as our lives follow a pretty cliché storyline.

 

 


End file.
